Skyswimmers
by avamura
Summary: Kata bijak hari ini: "Senyasar-nyasarnya kamu, jangan pernah nyasar ke kursi navigator pesawat tempur." —Eren Jaeger [ Alternate Universe ]
1. Chapter 1

**SKYSWIMMERS**

avamura, 2015. Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Alternate Universe.

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

 **[ Kata bijak hari ini: "Senyasar-nyasarnya kamu, jangan pernah nyasar ke kursi navigator pesawat tempur." —Eren Jaeger ]**

.

.

.

.

"Woi, balikin gue ke hanggar!"

"Iya, iya, nanti."

"Apa maksud lo nanti, hah!? Gue salah naik pesawat! Lo mau tanggung jawab kalau gue ketinggalan evakuasi? Lo mau nganterin gue ke Australia? Lo bisa menjamin keselamatan gue kalau tiba-tiba para Titan menyerang ke sini, hah!?"

Si pemuda bermata hijau merutuk jengkel. Dirabanya permukaan di sekitar kursinya, mencari-cari tuas, atau tombol, atau kenop, atau apa saja yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari kokpit pesawat jet sialan itu. Tapi sayangnya nihil. Jadi tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia mulai menggedor jendela kaca dan dasbor untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Maaf, kita sudah hampir lepas landas. Dilarang membuka pintu atau jendela. Dan tolong, jangan merusak properti negara," ujar Jean Kirschtein, akhirnya—setengah mati menahan hasrat untuk tidak memiting orang asing di sebelahnya itu supaya berhenti menggebrak-gebrak sembarangan. Pesawat didesain untuk dirusak dari luar, bukan dari dalam! "Tempat ini penuh dengan alat-alat yang sensitif, oke?"

"Masa bodo! Gue mau keluar! Lo nggak denger perintah walikota kalau sebentar lagi kota ini harus dikosongkan? Lo nggak tahu gue siapa, hah? Gue ini Eren Jaeger, pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Jaeger, bapak gue dokter terpandang di kota ini! Kalau sampai gue nggak selamat, lo bisa dipidana dengan tuduhan penculikan!" cerocosnya tanpa titik tanpa koma, sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke pemuda di sebelahnya yang bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari kaca depan. "Heh, dengerin kalau ada orang ngomong! Lo nggak percaya kalau gue bangsawan? Perlu gue bacain silsilah keluarga gue sampai nabi Ibrahim?"

"Iya, iya, terserah kau sajalah." Jean Kirschtein, sang pilot pesawat yang sudah mulai pening gara-gara omelan lima belas menit nonstop, memijit pangkal hidungnya sambal menghela nafas. "Tapi ada satu kesalahan dalam teorimu, bung: kurasa kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau yang pertama kali masuk ke jetku… jadi secara teknis itu bukan salahku."

Eren protes, tidak terima. "Lah, terus kenapa tadi lo bukain pintu? Emang gue kelihatan kayak orang bodoh yang mau bunuh diri dengan nantangin Titan?"

"Aku baru saja diberitahu kalau navigatorku mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Kukira kau pilot pengganti dari markas!"

"Ya kenapa lo nggak bilang!?"

"Ya kenapa lo nggak nanya!" sentak Jean akhirnya, masa bodoh dengan aku-kamu yang berubah jadi lo-gue. "Dan kenapa lo make jaket Angkatan Udara bintang dua?! Mana gue berani nanya-nanya! Gue ini prajurit balok dua, masih baru lulus dari akademi dan langsung diturunin ke lapangan gara-gara keadaan darurat!"

"Ini punya sodara gue, kudaaaa!" Eren menunjukkan nametag bertuliskan ACKERMAN M. yang terbordir di jaket kulitnya. Dongkol setengah mati. Dan hari itu juga, Eren bersumpah dalam hati kalau kelak, seberapapun dinginnya udara musim gugur, dia tidak akan pernah lagi menerima pinjaman jaket dari seorang prajurit Angkatan Udara. Pantesan, tadi prajurit di depan langsung hormat dan melarikannya ke komplek militer begitu dia bertanya soal pesawat!

"Ya mana gue tahu!" elak Jean. "Terus salah siapa, hah? Tadinya gue kira lo malaikat penolong, eh ternyata tuyul rese! "

"Jadi salah gue? Salah bapak gue? Salah nenek moyang gue? Kalo mau salahin orang, nih salahin temen gue yang tulisannya kayak prasasti prasejarah!" Sambil mendengus, Eren menyorongkan secarik kertas berisi nomor pesawat ke Jean. Di sana tertulis SRD 9 S—kode dari pesawat Solaroid milik maskapai swasta, yang saat ini dialihfungsikan oleh pemerintah sebagai properti evakuasi bagi penduduk sipil untuk menghindari invasi Titan. "Gue tadi buru-buru, makanya jadi kebaca SR 095 dan gue dianter ke sini! Sekarang bukain, gue mau keluar!"

Jean menghela nafas. Berusaha menyabarkan diri, karena satu dari sepuluh aturan dasar menjadi pilot adalah tidak boleh terbawa emosi. Apalagi di tengah suasana yang kacau balau seperti sekarang ini, di mana semua orang bingung dan panik, dan semua jenis khilaf jadi hampir bisa ditoleransi. Tapi tetap saja, harus berapa kali dia menjelaskan ke pemuda songong di sampingnya ini bahwa aturan "tidak boleh berjalan di landasan" itu diciptakan karena ada alasannya? Dan kalau sampai bocah (yang katanya orang penting) ini kena angin turbin atau api mesin jet, siapa juga yang repot nantinya, coba?

"Ya nggak bisa sekarang lah. Lo nggak buta kan? Tuh lihat ke luar, pesawat sudah masuk jalur lepas landas!"

"Maksud lo!? Terus kapan? Emangnya pesawat ini mau terbang ke mana?"

Si penumpang kelihatan frustrasi. Tapi tidak lebih frustrasi dari si pilot sendiri, tentu saja, yang menyadari bahwa posisi navigator di pesawatnya sekarang digantikan oleh seorang pemuda tanggung entah dari mana yang mengaku-ngaku selevel dengan pangeran William.

"Base Edna."

"Bisa nggak jangan terlalu spesifik?"

"Alaska."

 _"WHAT."_

"Alaska!"

Eren mengerang. Dia mungkin bukan tipe orang yang _up-to-date_ soal berita, tapi rasa-rasanya cuma orang yang tinggal di bawah tempurung saja yang tidak tahu bahwa ada raksasa kanibal secara ajaib muncul di beberapa daerah. Dan Kanada adalah salah satunya, yang mana berbatasan langsung dengan Alaska. "Iya gue denger Alaska! Gue pernah dapet pelajaran geografi! Gue juga tahu di mana itu Alaska!"

Jean mengangkat bahu. _"…Okay."_

Sunyi sejenak ketika si penumpang asing menjambak rambutnya sendiri, kelihatan _hampir_ menangis, kalau saja bukan karena kemarahannya lebih mendominasi. Jean bahkan sudah nyaris bersyukur, kalau saja sepuluh detik kemudian Eren tidak mulai mencerocos lagi. Yang sialnya, sekarang ditambah nada otoriter—lebih menyebalkan daripada suara instruktur yang melarangnya pergi ke kamar kecil di tengah latihan terbang. "Apanya yang okay, hah!? Pokoknya dengan semua kekuasaan yang gue punya, gue memerintahkan lo untuk putar arah ke Melbourne! Sekarang juga! Gue nggak mau tahu!" Eren menunjuk-nunjuk peta digital di salah satu layar. Jean menebak-nebak dalam hati apa pemuda itu sadar kalau yang ditunjuknya adalah Gurun Besar Victoria.

"Maaf maaf saja ya, tapi gue tidak sedang dalam posisi menerima perintah. Eh, kecuali kalau di jaket bintang dua itu ada nama lo."

Eren mendecih. "Sombong banget sih lo, baru juga jadi pilot doang. Emang digaji berapa sih lo buat terbang ke Alaska? Kalau nanti gue udah terima warisan dari kakek, gue bisa bayar dua kali lipatnya! Atau kalo perlu, gue beli pesawat lo sekalian!"

Jean memutar mata. Dosa apa sih dia ya Tuhan? _Kenapa Marco yang baik hati harus ditukar dengan bocah kepala batu ini?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Sayang sekali bagian logistik tidak menyediakan lakban dan tali tambang untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan semacam ini. Dan lumayan lama juga Jean meratapi nasib, sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba mengajukan _win-win solution._ Apa saja, asalkan orang ini bisa diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju Edna.

"Oke, begini saja, Eren. " Jean memasang gestur diplomasi terbaiknya. "Gue nggak mungkin nurunin lo di sini, karena semua pesawat sudah terlanjur masuk formasi. Kemungkinannya adalah lo ketabrak pesawat, atau gue dipecat. Jadi nggak ada pilihan selain lo ikut ke Alaska. Tapi tenang saja; dari sana, gue akan bantu lo nyari pesawat yang menuju ke Australia…."

 _Tapi bohong._ Sebenarnya Jean malah cukup yakin kalau jurusan Alaska-Melbourne itu tidak eksis, karena dari Markas Besar, semua pesawat yang tergabung dalam misi ini akan diarahkan kembali ke wilayah Asia dan Amerika. Tapi ya sudahlah. Setidaknya dia bisa membuat bocah di sebelahnya berhenti protes untuk sementara—baru nanti sesampainya di Edna, Jean bisa mencari navigator baru dan meninggalkan Eren untuk merepotkan orang lain.

"B-benarkah?"

Jean mengangguk, berusaha mengabaikan lawan bicaranya yang memasang ekspresi wajah setengah-melas-setengah-tidak-terima. Tiba-tiba dia merasa jahat… tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tidak bisa mengandalkan _autopilot_ terus. Bahkan fighter terbaik pun akan kerepotan kalau bertempur sendirian tanpa navigator, dan jelas tidak mungkin Jean memelencengkan jalurnya jauh-jauh ke Melbourne cuma untuk mengantar orang asing pulang ke rumah. Tolong dibedakan ya bung, mana yang prajurit Angkatan Udara dan mana yang tukang ojek!

Dan sementara pemuda di sebelahnya masih bersedekap sok-sok ngambek, Jean memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Jadi ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan prosedur take off, membacakan laporan ke ATC. "Sirion nomor 09 supersonik, Pilot fighter Jean Kirschtein, Navigator Eren Jaguar, siap berangkat."

"Jaeger!"

"Untuk keamanan, silakan matikan semua perangkat seluler dan pakai sabuk pengaman. Helm, sarung tangan, kacamata, semua ada di bawah kursi."

Eren terkesiap. Kentara sekali kalau ia tidak menduga kalau Jean Kirschtein akan mengabaikannya, dan pesawat itu akan benar-benar lepas landas dalam keadaan ia masih ada di dalamnya.

"A-apa? Lo benar-benar mau berangkat!? Dengan gue masih di sini!?" protes Eren, lagi (meski akhirnya ia teergopoh-gopoh mengenakan helm juga, karena di saat yang sama, jet utama tiba-tiba menyala dengan suara super keras). Matanya membulat tidak percaya ketika Jean menjentik beberapa switch dan mengirim flight plan ke markas.

 _"Before takeoff checklist complete—lights, transponder, action to go."_

Mesin mendadak berderum makin nyaring. Pesawat bergetar, lampu-lampu di panel kontrol berkedip. Eren yang makin panik melongok ke samping untuk melihat nametag si pilot berjaket cokelat. "Err, Jean... Kirschtein? Oke, Jean, gue nggak bermaksud mau mengganggu lo, sumpah, karena kalau lo terganggu trus pesawat ini jatuh, gue bakalan ikut mati." ujarnya, "Tapi satu pertanyaan, plis, coba tanya hati kecil lo… apa lo nggak kasihan ngelihat gue terpisah dari orangtua dan shabat-sahabat gue…?"

Dan jangan tanya lagi bagaimana ekspresi si pemuda berambut cokelat, ketika sang pilot kemudian dengan tegas membacakan laporan penerbangan ke mikrofon: "Sirion 09S kepada Base Novus. Regu penyerang C, formasi finger four, lepas landas dari Albany, New York, via jet route 37, menuju ke Alaska."

Tapi bagaimanapun Jean berusaha supaya nada bicaranya tetap kasual (hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah seorang pemuda yang berteriak-teriak panik di pesawat, terima kasih), tetap saja. Eren melongo, lalu menatap panel kontrol yang berkedip-kedip di hadapannya dengan ngeri, lalu memandang ke jalur landasan lewat kaca depan… lalu balik menatap Jean dengan ekspresi tidak terdefinisi.

Hitung mundur dari hanggar menggaung sampai ke dalam pesawat. Bunyi mesin terdengar nyaring karena di saat yang bersamaan, pesawat-pesawat lain dalam formasi juga sedang mengambil jarak start untuk take-off. Eren mencengkeram kursinya kuat-kuat. Lalu ketika suara artifisial mencapai angka satu dan menggantikan nol dengan bunyi dentuman yang menggema sampai ke jantung, Eren menahan nafas.

Pesawat pun melaju sepanjang landasan dengan akselerasi mengagumkan.

"J-jadi… lo serius ketika bilang... ini bukan pesawat evakuasi VVIP…?" Ujung landasan terlihat. Suara Eren bergetar ketika ia berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan deru mesin. "Yang bertugas mengamankan orang-orang penting dari serangan Titan…?"

Dan bersamaan dengan tuas kemudi yang ditarik oleh sang pilot, pesawat mendadak mengudara dengan kemiringan hampir tiga puluh derajat ke belakang.

"Tentu saja bukan. Ini pesawat tempur!"

.

.

.

.

.

Eren merasakan kepalanya pusing ketika ia membuka mata. Otaknya serasa habis dikocok-kocok, dan entah kenapa perutnya mual.

"Hei. Lo sudah sadar?"

Suara lembut mengalun dari sebelah kanannya. Eren tidak ingat apa-apa, dan dia baru saja mau bertanya 'Di mana aku? Siapa kamu? Siapa aku?' ketika kemudian lobus oksipitalnya berfungsi lagi dan warna biru terhampar di depan matanya. Ia melihat awan-awan putih sejauh mata memandang. _Ah, indah sekali…._

 _Eh, eh. Tunggu sebentar._

"Gue kira tadi lo mati, hahaha. Cemen ah. Baru selisih tekanan berapa atm aja udah pingsan."

Eren mengerjap. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya ia betul-betul sadar—dan kontan terbelalak ketika mengenali siapa yang berbicara. "E-ELO!?"

"EH APAAN SIH TERIAK-TERIAK! MIKROFON LO LANGSUNG NYAMBUNG KE TELINGA GUE, TUYUL!"

"Gue mimpi diculik naik pesawat sama manusia berwajah kuda! Eh ternyata gue belum bangun!" Eren panik. Berusaha mencubit wajahnya tapi dia lupa kalau pakai helm. Lalu makin histeris ketika ia melirik display status dan menyadari seberapa cepat pesawatnya melaju. Alhasil, Jean yang tadinya sudah cukup kalem selama 10 menit ketenangan, jadi mencak-mencak lagi. _Dasar nggak tahu terima kasih! Tahu gitu tadi gue tinggalin aja di New York biar jadi cemilan Titan!_

"Eh asal lo tahu aja ya... kita sekarang berada di koordinat 22 N-143 W Samudra Pasifik..." Sampai sini, Jean yang asalnya memang punya toleransi rendah terhadap gangguan pun mendorong sebuah tuas di sisi kirinya. Kokpit berdengung sejenak sebelum kanopi logam di bagian atap pesawat terbuka. "...di mana kapal USS Gudgeon yang beratnya 4000 metrik ton bisa hilang dan sampai sekarang nggak pernah ditemukan. Apalagi kalau cuma elo yang tingginya bahkan nggak sampai dua meter."

Eren refleks menggenggam dudukan kursinya erat-erat.

"Jean, bercandaan lo nggak lucu tahu nggak. Tutup lagi atapnya sekarang atau—"

"Sekarang di atas kita tinggal kaca khusus, yang dirancang untuk pecah kalau penumpangnya diluncurkan ke atas dengan kursi pelontar."

Klik. Sesuatu di bagian bawah pesawat berbunyi. Eren tidak tahu apa, tapi itu membuat bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri dalam sepersekian detik.

"Lima… empat… "

"ALAMAKJANGG OI LO SERIUS MAU BUNUH GUE? TES MASUK ANGKATAN UDARA JAMAN SEKARANG NGGAK ADA TES KEJIWAANNYA YA?"

"Tiga… dua…"

"WHOAAAAH! SOS SOS TOLONG MARKAS TOLOOONG ADA PSIKOPAT DI PESAWAT SIRION 95! SOS SOS!"

"Minta maaf nggak ke gue."

"AMPUN AMPUNNNN IYA GUE DIEM JEAN GUE DIEM! JANJI KALO GUE GERECOKIN LO LAGI BIBIR GUE SARIAWAN LIMA TAHUN KE DEPAN!"

Sampai sini, baru Jean menghela nafas dan menekan tombol cancel. Sekarang dia positif yakin, kalau si Eren ini Cuma bocah ababil yang gampang digertak. Dan dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pesawat, buktinya dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau tuas pelontar ada di bawah kursinya sendiri. Tadinya sih dia berniat mau lanjut sampai detik terakhir untuk efek maksimal, tapi pemuda kecil di kursi navigator ini kayaknya bakal mati duluan kena serangan jantung.

"Nah, gitu dong. Mending lo diem, kan ganteng. Daripada capek histeris kayak tadi."

Di kursinya, Eren Jaeger masih pucat pasi. Matanya menatap kanopi logam yang bergerak menutup kembali atap pesawat. Tapi entah bagaimana, bahkan setelah diancam sedemikian rupa, pemuda itu tidak bisa benar-benar diam untuk waktu lama. Membuat Jean jadi kangen pada Marco, teman sekokpit-nya yang dulu.

"B-bentar, bentar. Tadi lo bilang… ini pesawat tempur, kan? Berarti... yang gue dudukin ini bukannya kursi co-pilot atau semacamnya? Bukan kursi penumpang?"

"Yang jelas, bukan kursi VVIP," jawab Jean setengah hati, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar radar. "Tapi ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Navigator, sih, lebih tepatnya."

"Navigator? Apa tugasnya?"

"Navigasi, tentu saja. Mengendalikan arah pesawat." Jean menunjuk ke panel kontrol di depan Eren dengan dagunya, seakan-akan itu pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar. "Menurut lo kenapa layar tampilan GPS ada di situ?"

Eren panik. "Hah? B-bukannya itu tugas pilot!? Terus lo ngapain? Lo bukan pilot? Terus pesawat ini dikendalikan siapa dong? Jean jangan bercanda plis, gue nyetir mobil aja masih nabrak pohon gimana nerbangin pesawat!"

"…Ya sudah."

"Maksud lo 'ya sudah' itu 'ya sudah lo ongkang-ongkang kaki aja di situ, nikmatin perjalanan', atau 'ya sudah ayo kita mati bareng-bareng', hah!?" sembur Eren, " Oh iya, lo kan masih baru lulus akademi ya? Aduh mampus, mending kalau tadi gue nyasar ke pesawat Mikasa. Ini gue nyasar ke pesawat prajurit amatir!"

"Eh gue masuk peringkat lima besar kali!"

"Ya Tuhan jika umur hamba memang cuma sampai di sini, ampunilah dosa-dosa hamba, terumalah hamba di sisi-Mu—"

"KAMBAS LO NGEJEK GUE YA—"

"—TAPI KALAU HAMBA HARUS MATI DAN ORANG DI SAMPING HAMBA TETAP HIDUP, IZINKAN HAMBA MENGHANTUINYA SEUMUR HIDUP YA TUHAN— "

"GILA!"

"LO YANG GILA! UDAH TAHU MASIH PUPUK BAWANG, MALAH SOK-SOKAN BERANGKAT SENDIRI!"

"GUE NGGAK BAKAL SENDIRI KALAU LO NGGAK SEMBARANGAN NAIK KE PESAWAT GUE!"

"GUE NGGAK BAKAL NAIK KALAU LO NGGAK SENDIRIAN DI KOKPIT!"

"HARUS GITU YA TERIAK-TERIAK! BERISIK!"

"LAH KAN ELO YANG DULUAN TERIAK!"

Satu pilot junior yang tidak mau kalah, plus satu penumpang ilegal keras kepala; pasangan yang tidak kompatibel memang untuk ukuran pilot Sirion. Suasana pun makin panas. Jean dan Eren terus saja berdebat soal siapa yang lebih salah. Sampai kemudian tiba-tiba saja bunyi bip nyaring terdengar dari panel komunikasi, memutus pertengkaran-volume-tinggi mereka.

Focus Jean langsung kembali ke depan. Layar menampilkan ada panggilan darurat dari Base Edna; pangkalan tempat mereka akan mendarat. Pemuda itu pun tergopoh-gopoh kembali ke perangkatnya untuk menjawab. Dan Eren berani taruhan, siapapun yang melihat cara pemuda itu menangani panggilan barusan, pasti akan tahu kalau dia masih belum begitu berpengalaman.

Kemudian, kokpit sunyi untuk beberapa saat—bahkan Eren tahu lebih baik daripada menyela pembicaraan Jean dengan lelaki entah siapa di seberang sana. _Well_ , sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang pembicaraan, sih—karena kelihatannya Jean hanya diam saja mendengarkan. Wajahnya serius. Mungkin dia menerima perintah.

"A-apa? Tapi, Sir Levi, saya tidak punya navigator! Bagaimana bisa—"

Dan kalau saat itu ada yang lebih membuat Eren khawatir daripada diterbangkan sekian ribu kaki di udara dengan pesawat tempur… adalah ekspresi Jean Kirschtein.

Bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Di sela-sela pembicaraan, ia melirik ke arah Eren sekilas, lalu menekan sebuah tombol kecil di depannya—yang membuat Eren mendadak tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa dari mic pemuda itu. Jean berbicara lagi. Lalu mendengarkan lebih lama. Bicara terbata-bata. Kemudian diam lagi dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

Dan akhirnya, pembicaraan selesai setelah Jean merespon dengan "Yes, Sir!" yang tidak bisa didengar Eren. Saat itulah, entah bagaimana pemuda berambut cokelat itu yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Eren menjulurkan badannya, menekan tombol yang tadi dimatikan Jean. Lampunya menyala merah lagi. Membuat fasilitas itu jadi fitur pertama yang Eren ketahui fungsinya, dari sekian ratus tombol yang berderet di sepanjang sisi kokpit. _Tombol merah kecil, untuk memutus komunikasi sesama pilot._ Yah, lebih baik sedikit daripada tidak sama sekali, kan? Mungkin ia bisa memamerkannya ke Armin kalau nanti dia kembali.

"…Hei," sapanya.

Jean Kirschtein diam.

"Ada apa? Apa kata Alaska?"

Jean menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya. Suaranya pelan ketika ia bicara, sama sekali berbeda dengan pemuda yang duduk di tempat yang sama lima menit yang lalu. "Titan sudah melewati perbatasan Kanada. Base Edna diserang. Kita tidak bisa mendarat sebelum membersihkan landasan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

 **P.S.** : Karena tiba-tiba pengen nulis Eren sama Jean berantem aja…. #jahat


	2. Chapter 2

"Ada apa? Apa kata Alaska?"

Jean menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam konsol erat-erat. Akan tetapi suaranya pelan ketika ia bicara; sama sekali berbeda dengan pemuda yang duduk di tempat yang sama lima menit yang lalu. "Titan sudah melewati perbatasan Kanada. Base Edna diserang. Kita tidak bisa mendarat sebelum membersihkan landasan."

.

.

.

.

 **SKYSWIMMERS**

Chapter II

 **[** _ **Courage (n.) : When "Fuck this shit" is stronger than "I have a bad feeling about this".**_ **]**

.

.

.

.

Mata Eren membulat.

Oke. Ini gila. Ini bahkan jauh lebih gila dari semua mimpi-mimpinya seumur hidup.

Iya sih, waktu kecil Eren memang seringkali berpikir bahwa menjadi seorang pilot itu spektakuler. Tapi memangnya siapa sih yang tidak? Berseragam putih-coklat dengan lambang sayap bersilang, mengendalikan burung besi, menguasai langit, menjadi pahlawan dengan mengalahkan musuh. Bahkan bisa dibilang, 'jadi pilot' adalah salah satu cita-cita _mainstream_ di kalangan anak-anak—yah, salahkan saja film dan cerita-cerita sejarah, yang selalu menampilkan mereka sebegai sosok yang keren sekaligus heroik.

Tapi sekarang, ketika akhirnya Eren sendiri yang mencicipi kursi kemudi jet paling mutakhir abad 20, terseret ke dalam misi hidup-mati melawan raksasa walaupun dalam keadaan ingin buang air kecil dan tidak bisa membedakan mana tombol tembak dan mana tombol _self-destruct_ …

… rasa-rasanya dia tidak akan mengizinkan anak-cucunya kelak menjalani profesi yang dengan kurang ajarnya menantang malaikat maut seperti ini.

"J-Jean."

"Apa."

"Kalau lo nggak balikin gue ke rumah, gue nggak tanggungjawab ya kalau lo nanti dipenjara gara-gara kasus penculikan."

"Bodo."

Sementara itu Jean Kirschtein, _fighter_ muda yang duduk di kursi sebelah Eren, masih menggerutu dalam hati—sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat dosa apa yang pernah ia perbuat, sampai dia jadi ketiban sial begini parahnya. Persetan dengan si Jaeger; bocah itu bahkan tidak punya hak untuk protes. Karena bagaimanapun, kredibilitasnya-lah yang dipertaruhkan di sini. Ini misi besar pertamanya! Harusnya ini jadi debut dari karirnya yang cemerlang!

"Tapi—"

"Kita sudah sekitar dua puluh menit dari Alaska," ujar Jean. Masih setengah mati berusaha kelihatan kalem, biarpun jantungnya sendiri pun berdebar tidak karuan. _Ada masalah lebih penting yang sedang berlangsung di sini, oke? "_ Siap-siap."

Eren langsung melotot. "Jean, lo serius mau cari mati, ya!?"

"Dan solusi lo supaya gue nggak mati adalah…?"

"Kan gue udah bilang dari tadi! Ikut gue ke Melbourne! Tenang aja, di sana disediakan rumah untuk pengungsi kok, juga jaminan makanan, fasilitas kesehatan dan air bers—"

"Oke, Eren, gue hargain kepedulian lo atas kemaslahatan gue," potong Jean cepat. Gagal paham kenapa bocah berambut cokelat di sampingnya itu tidak juga mengerti soal konsep menjadi prajurit Angkatan Udara. "Tapi sekali lagi lo nyuruh gue terbang ke Melbourne, gue umpanin lo ke Titan. Sekarang gue kasih lo dua pilihan: bantuin gue di sini, atau gue buang ke laut! Seenggaknya lo bakal lebih berguna jadi makanan ikan, daripada cuman menuh-menuhin kokpit dan ngabisin oksigen!"

Si pemuda berambut cokelat langsung mewek, seakan-akan dia adalah tokoh protagonis yang jadi korban kedzaliman sang pilot otoriter—sebelum kemudian dipelototi oleh yang bersangkutan dengan ekspresi _pegang-kemudinya-atau-gue-lempar-sekarang-juga_. Dan sekali ini, Jean Kirschtein kelihatan benar-benar serius; jadi Eren tidak ada pilihan selain menurut… demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

" _Fine!_ Ini gue udah pegang! Puas?"

"Ya megangnya jangan kayak megang kotoran kucing gitu lah! Yang jantan!" bentak Jean, sambil mencontohkan pegangannya yang mantap ke _joystick_. Akhirnya sekarang ia mengerti juga… kenapa dulu instruktur pertamanya, Mayor Keith Shadis, gampang sekali emosi kalau menghadapi kadet junior yang baru pertama kali duduk di kursi kemudi. _Ini sih namanya tes kesabaran!_ "Plis, sekali ini bantu gue, jangan ngerepotin! Di sini cuma ada kita berdua!"

"Bentar, bentar—lo yakin nggak ada pilihan lain? Masa sih pesawat secanggih ini nggak bisa terbang otomatis? Atau nggak bisa gitu dikendaliin satu orang?"

"Bisa kalau gue punya empat tangan!" ujar Jean, sarkastis. Dan apa mau dikata, memang seperti itu adanya. Dari awal Sirion memang dirancang untuk dioperasikan oleh dua orang pilot. Jadi meski pengendalian dasar seperti _take off_ dan _landing_ bisa dilakukan dari salah satu kursi, tapi untuk melakukan manuver-manuver sulit, keberadaan _navigator_ bisa dibilang esensial. Jadi dalam pertempuran, _navigator_ dan _fighter_ ibarat dua tangan pada manusia: berbeda, tapi bekerja bersama-sama.

"Udah, pokoknya nanti lo ikutin aja instruksi gue. Gak usah banyak nanya, gak usah banyak protes!" perintah Jean; meski sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak yakin bisa menggantungkan hidup di tangan pemuda dari antah berantah ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Toh mengeluh tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa sekarang Jean terperangkap di atas sini, bersama manusia keras kepala bernama Eren Jaeger—yang otomatis menjadikan mereka sebagai pasangan pilot paling tidak kompatibel sepanjang sejarah Sirion.

Yah, sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari satu sisi, kata-kata Jean ada benarnya juga. Tapi di sisi lain, _one does not simply_ nyetir jet tempur, sementara gelar akademisnya adalah LLM, alias Magister Ilmu Hukum! Eren mengumpat dalam hati, tapi toh mengeratkan genggamannya juga ke kemudi. Ekspresi pemuda itu jelas sekali menggambarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya: _kalaupun gue mati, seenggaknya gue mati dengan keren. Biarpun nanti gue matinya konyol macem kesangkut pohon atau nabrak pantat Titan... tapi tetep aja, gue mati sebagai prajurit!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Itu Base Edna." Ketika akhirnya pangkalan tujuan mereka masuk ke radius pandang, Jean menunjuk ke satu arah. Tapi bahkan kalau ia tidak repot-repot menunjukkannya, Eren pun sudah pasti tahu—karena di depan mereka sudah ada satu pasukan jet yang berputar-putar, terbang di atas area itu seperti lebah mengelilingi bunga.

"Yang ada _tower_ tinggi warna biru. Lihat?"

"I-iya." Eren mengangguk. Salah satu tampilan GPS di depannya pun menunjukkan kalau mereka mendekati tujuan.

"Oke. Sirion 09S _ready_ , masuk mode manual," lapor Jean lewat mikrofon, sambil mengutak-atik layar sentuh. Eren tidak tahu apa yang barusan itu ditujukan padanya atau markas. Tapi belum sempat ia bertanya, Jean sudah keburu berbicara lagi—yang mana kali ini, jelas sekali berupa komando yang ditujukan ke _navigator_ nya. "Turun."

"Eh?"

"Turunin pesawatnya! Mana gue bisa nyerang kalau setinggi ini!" ujar Jean, nyaris emosi karena tidak terbiasa instruksinya direspon dengan interjeksi idiot—sedetik sebelum wajah tablo Eren mengingatkannya kalau Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak mereka hari ini. _Oh, ya ampun._ Pemuda itu mengerang, tampak seperti akan menepuk dahi kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak sibuk.

"Oke, begini saja." Setengah hati, Jean menerangkan langkah-demi-langkah yang dulu diterimanya di pendidikan dasar. "Nyalain _switch_ yang ini, yang itu, yang itu. Sisanya gue tanganin dari sini. Terus dalam hitungan ketiga… dorong kemudinya ke depan, sedikit-sedikit. Paham?"

Eren menahan nafas, berusaha meresapi instruksi dari sang pilot. Tatapannya terfokus jauh ke depan, ke arah kubah biru raksasa yang berdiri megah di samping _tower_. Dan seluruh hidupnya sebelum ini mendadak terasa begitu datar, dibandingkan tiga puluh detik yang menegangkan saat pesawat yang dikendalikannya meluncur turun. Cukup mulus, untungnya, tentu saja berkat Jean yang akhirnya turun tangan meraih kemudi demi memastikan keselamatan mereka.

Tapi petualangan, bahkan belum dimulai.

"I-itu… Titan!?"

Ketika mereka mendekat, musuh terlihat semakin jelas. Sebagai penduduk sipil yang seumur hidup tinggal di wilayah aman, jujur saja, baru sekali itu Eren Jaeger melihat wujud Titan secara langsung. Ia bergidik ngeri. Sosok-sosok raksasa dengan tubuh tidak proporsional menjulang di antara bangunan, menghancurkan apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Tanpa ampun. Eren menghitung ada lebih dari sepuluh Titan berkeliaran di sana; dan bahkan ketika dilihat dari kejauhan, pangkalan yang luas itu tampak rusak parah di beberapa bagian.

"Tenang, tenang saja, Eren. Tarik nafas… hembuskan. Tarik lagi… hembuskan." Melihat rekannya mendadak pucat pasi, Jean langsung memutar otak—karena jelas, hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Sirion adalah pemuda belingsatan di dalam kokpitnya. "Dengar. Instrukturku bilang, Titan hanya berbahaya dalam jarak dekat, karena jangkauan tangan mereka terbatas. Sementara kita adalah penyerang jarak jauh. Mengerti? Jadi selama kita jaga jarak dengan mereka, kita aman—"

Tapi bahkan belum sampai Jean menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak sebongkah beton besar melayang di depan mereka—nyaris saja mengenai hidung pesawat kalau Eren tidak refleks banting setir. Si titan pelempar barangkali mantan atlet tolak peluru.

Jean langsung bungkam.

 _Dusta. Ternyata kata-kata motivasi yang diberikan Instruktur Shadis, semuanya dusta!_

"MAKAN TUH AMAN!" Bukannya tenang, yang ada Eren malah emosi. "UDAH LO TUNGGU APA LAGI! TEMBAK BURUAN!"

Sang penyerang pun tersentak, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri ke tugas. Target sudah masuk ke radius serang. Dengan cekatan, tangan kanannya pun memainkan _joystick_ —sementara yang satu lagi menari di kendali layar sentuh. Misil meluncur dengan suara berdesing, meninggalkan jejak asap dari ekornya. Di saat bersamaan, jet-jet lain pun melepaskan diri dari formasi—melintas cepat di kanan kiri pesawat mereka. Bendera _start_ tak kasat mata seperti baru saja diangkat, menandai dimulainya pertempuran. Derum mesin jet, derau saluran komunikasi, desing pesawat dan ledakan hebat semua berbaur menjadi satu. Eren terkesima. Seumur hidup, jangankan terlibat dalam serangan udara seperti ini, melihat langsung saja dia belum pernah!

Dan ketika ia berada di sudut pandang orang pertama, rupanya perang tidak se-epik yang ia lihat di televisi.

"Jean!"

Satu Titan berjenggot panjang mendadak melompat, menepis satu jet yang melintas di terlalu dekat. Puing-puing terlempar dengan derak yang membuat Eren bergidik. Suaranya serasa tertahan di tenggorokan, ketika makhluk itu hendak menangkap pesawat kedua. Beruntung Jean berhasil menembak putus pergelangan tangannya. Suara erangan nyaring membelah udara, diiringi asap dan bunyi mendesis dari potongan tubuh yang jatuh ke tanah.

Entah bagaimana, semua yang ia lihat terasa begitu tidak nyata. Eren jadi merasa dirinya ada di dunia mimpi, atau mungkin semacam virtual reality empat dimensi.

"Oi naik, naik!" Sejurus kemudian, teriakan Jean menyentak Eren kembali dari momen salah-fokusnya. "Baca angka altitudeabsolutnya, jangan sampai terlalu rendah! Bahaya! Kurangi kecepatan, baru ambil arah jam 10, naik 30 derajat!"

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi, Eren cengo. _Bisa nggak sih ngasih petunjuk yang lebih spesifik!_ "Ini mana remnya? Mana kopling? Gimana beloknya?"

Jean mengerang frustrasi. Tapi berhubung mereka sudah berada di jarak kritis dari permukaan tanah; ia buru-buru memberi contoh, dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya di kemudi imajiner. "Putar kayak gini! Cepet!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Eren pun buru-buru mengikuti gerakannya. Setang kemudi ditarik cepat, memaksa komputer kontrol mentrigger aktuator di badan pesawat. Tapi sayang, terlalu kasar—alhasil pesawat malah berbelok tajam, lalu meluncur serong dengan sudut puntiran abnormal yang membuat perut Jean langsung mulas. Lalu pesawat kehilangan keseimbangan, berguncang hebat ke segala arah. Dan kalau bukan karena tarikan gravitasi mendadak yang seketika membuat pandangannya buram, Jean pasti sudah memaki Eren habis-habisan.

"Ugh—"

Dalam dunia aviasi, ada satu aturan tidak tertulis: bahwa dalam sebuah penerbangan yang melibatkan lebih dari satu orang, harus ada paling sedikit satu orang yang selalu berkepala dingin dalam segala kondisi. Kalau tidak bisa, setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang bisa _pura-pura_ berkepala dingin ketika menghadapi _chaos_ —demi satu alasan yang berkaitan dengan aspek psikologi.

Tapi sekarang, Jean betulan tinggal sejengkal lagi menuju histeris. Eren, apalagi.

"JEAAAANNNNN DI SINI LO ADA NYIMPEN TEKS DOA BUAT ORANG MAU MATI KAGAAAAAAK!?"

 _Mampus! Hidup gue berakhir dalam sepuluh… sembilan… delapan…_

"PUTAR! PUTAR KE ARAH SERONG KIRI, SAMBIL TARIK KE BELAKANG!" teriak Jean panik, mengabaikan fakta bahwa lawan bicaranya duduk kurang dari satu meter di sebelahnya. Tangannya tergenggam erat-erat. _Mana boleh pasrah sekarang! Titan pertama bahkan belum ditumbangkan!_ "NARIKNYA PAKE PERASAAN LAH! PELAN-PELAN! JANGAN DISENTAK KAYAK TADI!"

Tapi bagaimanapun Eren berusaha, pergerakan yang dihasilkan tetap saja jauh dari kata mulus. Namun setidaknya, perlahan-lahan, ketinggian mereka kembali ke batas normal. Jean langsung merosot lemas di kursinya. Diam-diam dia bersyukur, karena Sirion punya teknologi canggih dengan range kesalahan yang lebar dan fitur _self-correction_. Jadi setidaknya, bahkan setelah kecerobohan fatal Eren yang bikin dia terancam stroke… mereka masih bisa mengudara.

 _Ini kalau belum apa-apa gue sudah mati duluan karena navigator pesawat abal-abal, gue dapat bintang jasa nggak ya?_ pikir Jean melantur, sambil menunggu setengah nyawanya yang barusan tercecer kembali terkumpul—mengabaikan seseorang entah siapa yang berteriak-teriak di saluran komunikasinya. Yah… mungkin setelah ini dia bakal kena semprot Kapten, mungkin _callsign_ -nya akan langsung berubah jadi aib seumur hidup, mungkin juga dia bakal kena hukum gara-gara ulah si _navigator_ sakit jiwa. Tapi biarlah itu semua dia hadapi nanti, kalau dia sudah selamat dari kursi maut ini!

Tapi di tengah-tengah imajinasinya yang melantur jauh ke depan, mendadak Jean dikagetkan oleh rotasi pesawat 360 derajat tanpa peringatan apapun.

"WHOAH!"

Eren berteriak kaget, Jean meraung. "WOI APA-APAAN ITU TADI! LO JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! LO KIRA KITA LAGI MAIN AKROBAT!"

"BUKAN GUE, KUDA! ITU TADI ADA TITAN YANG NAMPAR SAYAP KANAN! MASA TANGAN SEGEDE ITU NGGAK LIHAT! LO INI RABUN ATAU GIMANA, SIH?!"

"Hah, masa—"

"MAKANYA MATA ITU KE DEPAN! JANGAN MELENG KEMANA-MANA!"

"IYA IYA!" teriak Jean balik. _Lah, ini siapa yang punya pesawat, siapa yang numpang, siapa yang dibentak-bentak, sih!?_ "Kalau begitu kita masih terlalu rendah! Naik lagi! Naik!"

Sang pilot menahan hasrat untuk mengurut dada. Tidak, dia tidak bisa begini lebih lama lagi. Kalau navigatornya saja tidak bisa menerbangkan pesawat dengan benar, bagaimana dia bisa menyerang Titan? Mau ambil sasaran saja susah!

Tapi belum selesai Jean merutuki nasibnya, mendadak masalah kesekian muncul. Sesuatu di dalam kokpit mengeluarkan bunyi bip sekuensial, berkali-kali. Lalu disusul bunyi serupa dari arah lain. Lalu dari arah lainnya lagi.

"Jean, apa tuh yang bunyinya kayak bom waktu?" tanya Eren polos, dengan nada kekhawatiran yang bahkan tidak repot-repot disembunyikan.

"Mana gue tahu! Gue kan _fighter_! _Warning-warning_ gini biasanya muncul di konsol elo!" Jean mulai naik darah, tapi refleks celingukan juga mencari sumber suara ("Sial, ada apa lagi sih ini!?") sebelum kemudian menyadari kalau ada tiga indikator yang berkedip di panel peringatan.

"Lihat itu tuh di sebelah kiri lo, yang lampunya nyala oranye!"

Kedua pilot pun terdiam, bertukar pandang dengan wajah horor: _MATI KITA._ Ternyata bahkan setelah dua jantung nyaris copot dari tempatnya, kesialan mereka belum klimaks. Jean jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan sebentar lagi pesawatnya ini pindah destinasi dari Base Edna ke alam baka….

"Terus gimana dong!"

 _YA TUHAN APA DOSA HAMBA? KENAPA ENGKAU BEGITU TEGA MEMPERTEMUKAN HAMBA DENGAN MAKHLUK SATU INI!?_

"Udahlah mending tuker aja! Lo di sini!" ujar Jean akhirnya, mengambil keputusan cepat. Feelingnya mengatakan sebentar lagi Eren akan menabrakkan pesawatnya ke salah satu tembok beton Edna, kalau ia duduk di kursi putih itu lebih lama lagi. _Dikira ini pesawat kamikaze!_ Dengan berat hati Jean pun melepas kendali senjata, lalu mengajari Eren dari kursinya bagaimana membawa pesawat ke ketinggian dan posisi yang aman untuk beralih ke mode autopilot untuk sementara.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kecepatan pesawat diturunkan. Setelah apa yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya, Sirion mulai terbang mulus lagi; dan akhirnya Eren bisa menghela nafas lega. Tapi sayangnya, belum lagi lama ia menikmati hirupan oksigen dengan tenang, tiba-tiba Jean sudah memerintah-merintah lagi dengan nada diktatornya yang menjengkelkan.

"Eren, pindah ke sini!"

"A-apa?"

Jean mendengus sebal. _Apa dia harus mengulang setiap perintahnya dua kali, baru pemuda ini betul-betul paham!?_ Coba dia berani pasang attitude macam begini ke komandannya, sudah pasti dia bakal langsung dirujuk ke spesialis THT!

"Lo jadi _fighter_!" tukas Jean… terpaksa.

"T-tapi—gue nggak bisa!" Eren mencicit. Memandang parno ke konsol kanan, yang meski sekilas kelihatan tidak lebih rumit dari _counterpart_ -nya, tapi entah kenapa mendadak terasa lebih mengintimidasi.

"Lo mau mati cepet, atau cepet banget? Kalau mau cepet banget, yaudah lo di situ aja terus!" Jean mulai naik pitam. _Susah banget sih ini orang diajak kerja sama!_

Oke fix, keputusannya ini mungkin akan jadi pelanggaran paling nekat yang pernah Jean lakukan terhadap prosedur keamanan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, ini solusi yang paling logis kalau ia masih mau bertahan di arena pertarungan. Jean pun melepas rangkaian seatbeltnya, memperbaiki sedikit posisi kabel komunikasi dan selang oksigen, diikuti Eren yang ragu-ragu. Baru setelah ia membantu Eren melangkahkan kaki melalui panel rendah, Jean menyusul lompat dari kursi hitam ke kursi putih. Lalu diaturnya kembali set pengaman secepat mungkin.

"Jean, lo yakin—"

"Udah diem. Protes sekali lagi, lo jadi sampah organik Samudra Pasifik."

Sekarang, Jean Kirschtein yang sudah terbiasa dengan _point of view_ seorang _fighter_ , jelas harus mengakui kalau kursi navigator adalah tempat yang sama sekali berbeda—meski masih berada dalam satu pesawat.

Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu. Panel-panel navigasi Sirion sekilas tampak cukup intuitif, jadi semoga saja ia bisa belajar sambil terbang. Sekarang masalah besarnya adalah Eren; dan bagaimana Jean bisa menyederhanakan setengah tahun pendidikan menjadi instruksi sederhana dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Kiri misil kecil, kanan misil besar. Tengah jatuhin bom. Lo pake kiri, kecuali gue suruh yang lain," jelas Jean, sembari memosisikan jemari Eren di _joystick_. Menunjukkan tombol-tombol kunci. "Kalau menghadapi Titan, sebisa mungkin bidik ke tengkuk; atau kalau nggak bisa, lumpuhkan dulu. Arahkan ke area diantara belakang lutut sampai pergelangan kaki untuk memperlambat gerakan. Oke?"

Teorinya sederhana: bidik, kunci, tembak. Tapi prakteknya jelas jauh lebih sulit—karena seorang _fighter_ harusnya punya insting yang kuat untuk membandingkan variabel jarak, kecepatan dan waktu; juga gerak lintasan relatif target terhadap pesawat. Apalagi sama halnya dengan Jean yang tidak terbiasa dengan kendali Sirion, Eren pun tampaknya sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dengan senjata api.

 _Ah, ya._ Sekarang tiba-tiba saja Jean jadi teringat pada debat kusir yang jadi semacam tradisi di akademi; di mana para trainee seringkali adu pendapat soal mana yang lebih bergengsi: _navigator_ atau _fighter_. Dan tidak perlu ditanya lagi; bahwa tentu saja, Jean Kirschtein dengan segala ke-weeaboo-annya selalu beranggapan kalau divisinya lebih keren.

Tapi rasa-rasanya, sekarang ia harus mengakui kalau kefanatikannya itu benar-benar konyol. Semua yang dialaminya hari ini seakan memaksa ia membuka mata bahwa sebenarnya, pilot _fighter_ sama sekali tidak ada artinya tanpa seorang _navigator_.

 _Well…_ yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi di akhir hari ini, setidaknya Jean sudah berusaha. _Dan kalaupun akhirnya hidup terlalu singkat untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan si bocah Jaeger ini, awas saja ya, kehidupan setelah mati masih panjang!_

Setelah _technical meeting_ singkat, mereka pun turun lagi ke area pertempuran. Eren meneteskan keringat dingin. Jean tidak berkomentar apa-apa—jelas terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau _skill_ -nya tidak sampai setengah kemampuan _navigator_ asli; tapi setidaknya ia yakin kalau dirinya lebih baik daripada seorang pemuda tanggung yang bahkan tidak punya Surat Izin Mengemudi.

"Lo lihat Titan yang berambut hitam, yang di kubah? Kita serang yang itu." Jean menunjuk dengan dagunya, satu objek sebagai target: Titan abnormal yang melompat-lompat dari gedung ke gedung, merusak apa saja yang disentuhnya. Arah geraknya lebih susah diprediksi daripada titan biasa, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau tidak dicoba?

"Siap?"

Eren menghela nafas, mempererat genggamannya ke _joystick_. Berusaha membayangkan bahwa dia cuma bermain dalam semacam game tiga-dimensi…. kecuali dia benar-benar akan meledak kalau salah bergerak, dan tidak ada pilihan _restart_ setelah _Game Over_.

" _Yes, Sir!"_

Pesawat pun meluncur, menukik ke bawah. Jean meneriakkan komando, Eren menekan tombol sekuat tenaga—dan belum pernah ada yang membuat adrenalinnya terpompa lebih deras selain rentetan desing tembakan yang menyusul kemudian. Bunyi ledakan teredam oleh helm, tapi Eren masih bisa melihat gumpalan debu bercampur puing yang membubung dari permukaan tanah.

Jean mulai merasakan kalau sedikit demi sedikit, optimismenya mulai terpompa lagi. _Mungkin Eren tidak sepayah yang ia kira—_

Setidaknya sampai sejurus kemudian kemudian, Titan yang baru saja mereka tembak mendadak melompat santai keluar dari asap… tanpa luka sedikit pun.

…Dan optimisme Jean pun langsung lenyap, terjun bebas ke jurang tak berdasar.

"Woi, lo gimana, sih! Nembak yang bener dong!"

Eren merengut, jengah dengan ekspektasi sang pilot yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. "Lo kira gue anak ajaib, sekali coba langsung bisa!" ujarnya, membela diri, "Lo juga terbangnya yang bener dong! Gerak terus mana gue bisa bidik!"

Jean frustrasi. Rupanya benar juga kata para senior, bahwa menjadi sepasang pilot Sirion memang butuh _chemistry_. Bahkan partner-partner terbaik sepanjang sejarah, seperti misalnya duo _Squad Leader_ Hanji Zoe dan Mike Zacharius, kabarnya bisa berkoordinasi tanpa kata-kata—yang mana akhirnya menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai _role model_ pilot pesawat kendali ganda.

 _Ah, mimpi di siang bolong,_ pikir Jean, pundung. _Jangankan sinkronisasi pikiran. Pesawat sekecil ini ini tidak pecah gara-gara kedua pilotnya ribut terus saja sudah syukur!_

"Eh lo bisa nggak sih bodoh lain kali? Namanya pesawat kalau nggak gerak ya nggak terbang lah!" omel Jean sengak, "Trus lo nembaknya juga jangan kayak monyet dikasih senapan gitu dong! Ngabisin amunisi! Main yang rapih! Arahin sampe targetnya masuk lingkaran merah, kunci pake tombol kotak, baru tembak! Monumen elang emas yang barusan lo hancurin tadi harganya lebih mahal dari ginjal gue, mampuslah kalau nanti disuruh ganti rugi!"

"Bawel! Lo sendiri nyetirnya ugal-ugalan kayak orang mabok! Udah mending gue mau bantuin!"

Diam diam Jean kesal juga mendengar komentar Eren, yang membuatnya jadi merasa gagal sebagai pilot Angkatan Udara—karena meski sudah tahu prinsip dasar navigasi Sirion, tetap saja dia merasa luar biasa gaptek ketika menghadapi perangkat aslinya. Yah, orang awam sih mana peduli mana _fighter_ mana _navigator_ , yang mereka tahu cuma keduanya sama-sama pilot! _Duh, biasanya Marco pake jampi-jampi apaan sih, kok terbangnya bisa mulus bener?!_

"Yaudah sih, kalo lo gak mau bantuin juga nggak apa-apa! Kita mati sama-sama!"

"Ogah, sok romantis amat sih lo! Mati aja sana sendiri! Udahlah nggak apa-apa nembaknya kayak Rambo! Yang penting kena kan?"

"Kena jidat lo! Ini gue barusan dimaki-maki sama Reiner, katanya lo hampir aja nembak ekor pesawatnya! Udahlah pokoknya nanti kalau kita selamat sampai di _base_ , ingetin gue buat jauh jauh dari om-om bermuka gorila yang rambutnya pirang!"

Gagal di percobaan pertama, Jean pun ganti taktik. Ia mesti terus-terusan melirik layar, baru memberi aba-aba 'kunci' ketika target masuk ke area _bull's eye_ dan 'tembak' ketika posisinya sudah bagus. Orang ATC nun jauh di sana mungkin pengang juga mendengar dia teriak-teriak, tapi ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Selanjutnya, sedikit-sedikit Jean sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi. Sejak awal masuk militer, ia memang selalu dapat jatah _fighter_ , atau paling tidak pesawat pilot tunggal. Tapi untungnya ia sempat belajar navigasi sedikit dari Marco—yang kadang tanpa diminta pun menjelaskan bagaimana trik-trik melakukan manuver yang relatif aman.

Dan lebih dari itu, rupanya Tuhan tidak benar-benar kejam ketika memilihkan partner baru untuknya. Karena agak mengejutkan juga, ketika kemudian Jean menyadari bahwa kalau diberi instruksi yang tepat, sebenarnya Eren bisa menembak dengan benar. Memang masih kaku dan tidak sempurna, tapi dia cepat belajar. Jean jadi merasa, mungkin karir pemuda ini akan bagus kalau dia masuk ke akademi….

…tapi sayangnya, tidak. Dia masih mahasiswa biasa, yang sama sekali awam dengan dunia aviasi. Jadi di sepanjang pertempuran, Jean terpaksa harus terus membagi fokusnya antara mengendalikan pesawat dan meneriakkan instruksi sampai suaranya serak. Yang mana bahkan lebih susah daripada mengendalikan pesawat _single seat fighter_.

Dan ya Tuhan, Jean benar-benar harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan pengendalian dirinya selama lima tahun terakhir… untuk tidak mencekik pemuda di sebelahnya ini, yang mulutnya benar-benar minta dicium pakai staples.

"JEAN! KALAU MAU MANUVER BILANG-BILANG DULU BISA KALI! SEKALI LAGI LO MUTER KAYAK TADI, GUE BENERAN MUNTAH DI SINI NIH!"

"JEAN KAGAK USAH TERIAK BISA KALI! BERISIK!"

"JEAN! KURANG GREGET TAU PAKE MISIL YANG KECIL! GUE PAKE YANG BESAR, YA! ATAU GUE PAKE BOMNYA SEKALIAN, YA!"

"TATAKAEEEEEEEE—"

"JANGAN HALANGIN GUE! MEREKA SEMUA SAMPAH! HEAH! AYO SINI KALAU BERANI!"

Sampai sini, Jean mulai curiga kalau jangan-jangan si Jaeger ini menderita semacam gangguan mental, karena kepribadiannya yang tadi cupu cemen ngeselin tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi agak-agak psikotik... lengkap dengan tawa maniak yang menggema di kokpit setiap kali ia menembakkan misil.

"MATI KALIAN SEMUAAAAA! WOAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Oke. Sekarang Jean betulan merinding.

Kemudian, satu demi satu Titan pun berhasil ditumbangkan, berkat jumlah pasukan yang bahkan melebihi jumlah musuh. Sampai akhirnya hanya tersisa beberapa saja yang benar-benar keras kepala—satu ukuran 14 meter, dan yang satu lagi mungkin hanya setengah dari itu; tapi masuk ke kategori abnormal dan lompatannya lincah sekali.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jean cuma berputar-putar saja, demi mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menembak. Jadi begitu kesempatan emas akhirnya datang, jelas ia tidak membiarkannya terlewat begitu saja.

Menyerang Titan pelompat seperti ini agak _tricky_ , tapi sekarang Jean sudah menemukan caranya. Mereka biasanya mengambil ancang-ancang dulu sebelum bergerak; dan pertanda yang tepat untuk menembak, adalah saat tubuh mereka mundur sedikit sepersekian detik sebelum lompatan. Dengan mengarahkan senjata ke jarak tertentu sedikit di depan trayeknya, besar kemungkinan target akan kena di udara.

Tapi sialnya, sekarang ia menggenggam kemudi dan bukannya _joystick_. Maka kembali lagi, semua tergantung pada Eren. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan detailnya, jadi sekali ini saja, Jean berharap insting bocah itu berfungsi. _Tiga… dua… satu—itu dia!_

Aba-aba diteriakkan. "Eren, kunci! Langsung tembak!"

Bunyi _lock_ yang familiar pun terdengar, bersamaan dengan Titan yang melompat dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Tapi ketika misil meluncur, Jean langsung menyadari kalau arahnya melenceng jauh sekali dari target. Jean meraung. "WOI, LO NEMBAK KE MANA?"

Tapi belum sempat Eren menjawab, kemudian misil yang ia luncurkan meledakkan sebuah tower—yang kemudian menjelaskan semua strateginya pada Jean. Titan yang tadi melompat kehilangan tempat mendarat, meraih dinding yang rapuh, lalu jatuh bersama dengan runtuhan bangunan.

 _Eh, pintar juga dia rupanya._

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Jean pun membawa pesawatnya melewati lokasi jatuhnya Titan, menahan nafas ketika kemudian Eren menekan tombol tengah.

Ledakan besar menggetarkan tanah. Asap membubung tinggi, diiringi suara berdesis. Pesawat lain bergerak cepat menembak ke lokasi jatuhnya musuh, memastikan ia tidak bangkit lagi.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dengan semua mata menatap ke raksasa yang separuh tubuhnya hancur tertimbun puing-puing. Menunggu. Tapi tidak ada gerakan. Hanya tampak asap putih yang menguap dari bangkainya.

Eren menoleh ke arah Jean, ragu-ragu. Keringat dingin mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ketika kemudian sang pilot mengacungkan satu jempol sebagai isyarat Titan terakhir sudah dimusnahkan… ia serasa mau meleleh di kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue bisa jalan sendiri." Eren menepis tangan Jean yang terulur, bermaksud membantunya turun dari kokpit.

"Yaudah sih." Jean yang dongkol karena kemurahan hatinya ditolak mentah-mentah, mendengus kesal. Padahal mau dilihat pakai sedotan dari puncak _tower_ pun, Eren Jaeger ini sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti prajurit yang memenangkan pertarungan. Malah ekspresinya persis orang yang habis menelan kecoa mati, bajunya basah kuyup oleh keringat, tangannya dingin, bahkan kakinya sampai bergetar ketika melompat turun dari pesawat.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik Jean dari sang rekan baru: si Jaeger ini tipe orang yang gengsinya jauh lebih besar daripada otaknya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Eren kemudian, setelah akhirnya berhasil menyamakan ritme langkahnya dengan sang rekan (Jean yang masih jengkel, sengaja ambil langkah lebar-lebar). Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri—memperhatikan kalau orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun tampaknya berjalan ke arah yang sama; dan langsung merasa kalau hanya dia sendiri yang tidak tahu ke mana mereka menuju.

"Lo nggak dengar pengumuman barusan? Semua prajurit disuruh berkumpul di Hall," jawab Jean malas, sambil terus saja melangkah zig-zag secepat yang ia bisa, setengah berharap Eren tertinggal dan hilang tertelan keramaian, syukur-syukur kalau mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Tapi rupanya mata bocah itu cukup jeli juga, karena berapa kalipun sempat terpisah, ia selalu bisa menyusul lagi. Dan setiap kali kembali, ia malah jadi makin menempel ke Jean. Sial betul.

"Eh, ke Hall? Ngapain di sana?"

"Apel dulu."

Eren mendengus. "Gue mau istirahat aja ah."

"Lo kira ini pangkalan punya moyang lo!?"

"Trus gue mesti ngapain? Ikut apel juga?"

Jean berpikir sejenak. Menyelundupkan satu orang di tengah-tengah ribuan orang, rasanya tidak akan begitu sulit. Lagipula di tengah kekacauan begini, orang-orang biasanya cenderung lebih memperhatikan diri mereka sendiri. Yah, selama Eren tidak sengaja menarik perhatian, sih.

"Jangan ikut, nanti ketahuan. Takutnya nanti lo diapa-apain. Mending sembunyi aja di toilet dulu." Jean memberikan solusi pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Biasanya cuma hitung pasukan. Nanti gue panggil kalau udah selesai."

Untungnya sekali ini, Eren langsung setuju tanpa banyak protes. Jean pun melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti keramaian, sedangkan Eren diam-diam berbelok ke toilet pria terdekat.

Dan di sepanjang apel, Jean Kirschtein cuma berdiri saja dengan pikiran kosong. Masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau dia baru saja lolos dari momen paling menegangkan di sepanjang hidupnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, sekarang ia baru sadar kalau barangkali pesawatnya bermasalah di bagian sayap kanan—karena ketika mendarat tadi, ia merasa getarannya abnormal dan kokpit selalu terasa agak miring dari sumbu vertikal.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Biar itu jadi urusan teknisi. Paling tidak, pesawatnya (dan kedua pilotnya, tentu saja) masih utuh sampai di hanggar.

Seusai apel yang terasa berjam-jam lamanya, Jean menyeret langkahnya ke arah ia tadi pertama kali datang. Toilet pria jadi tujuan utama. Sewaktu ia masuk, seluruh bilik penuh. Jean menunggu sambil buang air di urinal, menggerutu kenapa Eren lama sekali.

Satu persatu orang keluar. Tapi bahkan ketika bilik terakhir dikosongkan, si pemuda berambut cokelat sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Khawatir terjadi apa-apa, Jean langsung menyisir seluruh sudut kamar mandi. Eren tetap tidak ada di mana-mana. _Ampun, bocah ini tidak tahu apa artinya 'tunggu sebentar', ya!?_

"Jean!"

Sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilnya dari belakang, dan untuk sesaat Jean dilema apa dia harus merasa lega atau marah.

"Oi, lo ke mana aja, sih!?" _Well,_ rasanya 'marah' lebih tepat. "Kenapa malah ngilang! Kan gue bilang tunggu di sini!" Masih bersungut-sungut, pemuda itu menjitak Eren—yang kemudian malah dijitak balik dengan kekuatan yang menurutnya tidak adil.

"Gue nyariin elo lah! Apelnya udah selesai dari tadi! Gue kira lo bakal ninggalin gue di sini!"

Jean terdiam. Kata-kata Eren barusan entah kenapa membuatnya jadi merasa bersalah. Dan juga menyesal… karena benar juga, ia sudah melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk melepaskan diri dari si benalu ini. Lagipula, mencari satu orang di tengah pangkalan sebesar ini bisa dibilang seperti mencari jarum di tengah tumpukan jerami… dan Jean masih orang baru yang tidak banyak dikenal… jadi seandainya saja tadi ia langsung kabur, kemungkinan besar Eren tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya lagi. _Ah, kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi, sih!?_

"Muka lo kucel gitu. Nyesel ya ketemu gue."

Jean memutar mata, sambil memindah selempang tas ranselnya dari bahu kanan ke kiri. "Pake nanya lagi."

"Terserah. Pokoknya lo masih punya tanggung jawab memastikan keselamatan gue sampai di Melbourne. Titik. Jangan lupa."

"Bisa diem nggak sih. Gue lagi nggak mood." _Kalau mau ngajak berantem besok aja, sampe magrib juga gue ladenin._

"Terus kita ke mana sekarang?"

"Istirahat. Mandi. Habis itu tunggu panggilan makan malam."

"Kalau pesawat yang terbang ke Australia, di mana? Ada nggak yang berangkat besok pagi? Perlu beli tiket nggak? Terima kartu kredit nggak?" Eren terus mendesak. Lama-lama Jean jengah juga.

"Mana gue tahu," jawabnya cuek, sebelum teringat bahwa kebohongannya-lah yang membawa bocah itu begini jauh dari rumah (oke, secara teknis ini salah Eren sendiri, sih, tapi tetap saja). Dan sekarang jelas bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pengakuan dosa, jadi Jean buru-buru menambahkan, "Besok aja lah nyarinya. Gue capek."

Kemudian Eren diam. Mengekori langkah Jean tidak lebih dari setengah meter di belakangnya, sementara yang diikuti berusaha mengingat-ingat jalur peta yang tadi dilihatnya di salah satu koridor. Harusnya ada semacam _mess_ di sekitar situ. Semoga saja bukan salah satu yang hancur karena serangan Titan barusan.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, untungnya, doa Jean terkabul. Di sana pandangan mereka langsung disambut dengan deretan kamar-kamar beranjang susun, padat tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidur di lantai berlapis matras. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jean pun langsung mengklaim satu tempat kosong terdekat dan melempar tasnya ke kolong.

"Lo diatas, gue disini."

Dahi Eren berkerut, melihat sang rekan yang langsung saja rebahan di ranjang kecil yang kelihatannya keras dan tidak terlalu nyaman itu. "Gue mau yang _one room_ _suite_ aja ada nggak? Nanti gue bayar deh."

"Lo pikir kita lagi di hotel?" Lemparan selembar handuk gulung mendarat telak di wajah Eren. "Sana mandi duluan. Nanti gantian."

"Dih. Baru balok dua aja udah songong. Awas aja kalo nanti naik jadi bintang, pasti diem-diem disumpahin cepet mati deh sama bawahan-bawahan lo."

"Berisik."

Selanjutnya, gerutuan Eren teredam oleh bantal yang ditutupkan ke kedua telinga Jean. Masa bodoh dengan bocah itu. Ia punya hidup sendiri, urusan sendiri. Lagipula, Jean juga tidak bisa lebih lama lagi dibuntuti—Base Edna cuma tempat transit sementara; dan menurut jadwal, dua hari lagi skuadnya akan dikirim ke India untuk misi. Hah, seandainya saja ada di sini ada lokasi penampungan anak hilang seperti di supermarket-supermarket, mungkin segalanya akan jadi jauh lebih mudah.

Jean membuka matanya sedikit, melirik ke samping. Eren sudah pergi.

 _Ah, dia harus memikirkan rencana besok pagi._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **P.S.** : _Sorry Jean, I made you a jerk._ Btw line yang ada di bawah judul chapter, nyomot dari instagramnya 9gag.


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi hari, sehari sebelum tanggal keberangkatannya menuju India, Jean Kirschtein akhirnya mendapat navigator baru.

 _Ah, syukurlah_. Agak lega juga akhirnya, karena dari kemarin Jean galau terus sejak diberitahu kalau Marco harus dirawat intensif dulu pasca kecelakaan—jadi belum bisa bertugas dulu untuk sementara. (Dan tentu saja, ia tidak berencana untuk mengulang kesalahannya tempo hari dengan mengizinkan si pemuda Jaeger masuk ke kokpit pesawat. Nyawanya cuma ada satu, kan sayang kalau dibuang-buang.)

Profil singkat di lampiran surat tugas mencantumkan semua yang perlu ia tahu tentang calon partner barunya itu: Connie Springer. Umurnya tepat berada di batas minimum pilot, jadi ekspektasi Jean pun tidak terlalu tinggi—karena barangkali ia pun masih _fresh graduate_ seperti dirinya. Kalau dari pas fotonya sih pemuda plontos ini kelihatan ramah dan _easygoing_ , tapi Jean tidak bisa tidak berpikir senyumnya agak sedikit terlalu lebar untuk ukuran orang yang dikirim ke medan tempur.

Dan sementara surat berstempel resmi itu itu terlipat rapih di saku dalam jasnya, Jean terus saja berjalan ke sembarang arah. Oke, pangkalan ini jauh lebih luas daripada perkiraannya, dan ia sama sekali asing dengan tempat ini—tapi setidaknya satu dari sedikit hal yang bisa Jean banggakan dari dirinya sendiri, adalah bahwa dia punya _sense of direction_ yang bagus. Jadi sementara pemuda itu terus melangkah mantap seakan-akan tahu ke mana ia menuju; di belakangnya, Eren Jaeger cuma bisa mengekor patuh sambil celingak-celinguk bingung (oke, agaknya 'patuh' bukan kata yang tepat; tapi toh kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak sadar dibawa berputar-putar).

"Jean, bukannya kita tadi sudah lewat sini, ya?"

"Belum. Interiornya memang mirip, tapi sebenarnya tempatnya beda."

Setelah berjalan agak lama—untuk memastikan Eren tidak ingat jalan mana saja yang sudah mereka lewati—, Jean akhirnya berhenti di satu ruangan besar yang berisi deretan kursi-kursi.

"Taraaa." Jean merentangkan tangan, seakan-akan memperkenalkan tempat itu ke sang rekan. "Ini aula utama."

"Oh… oke?"

"Sekarang lo tunggu di sini aja, nanti ada tim SAR yang jemput. Tapi maaf ya, gue ada _briefing_ habis ini jadi nggak bisa nemenin."

Mata Eren memindai ruangan luas dengan dominasi warna biru langit itu, dengan tatapan kagum dan senyum sumringah. Bahkan Jean cukup yakin kalau sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, belum pernah bocah itu tersenyum selebar ini. Suasana hatinya kentara sekali berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari semalam—di mana ia terus-terusan menggerutu karena kondisi _mess_ tanpa AC yang menurutnya sangat memprihatinkan, sampai-sampai Jean harus menendang kasurnya dari bawah supaya dia diam.

"Iya iya, nggak apa-apa, Jean. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Semoga lo dapet _navigator_ yang kece. Semoga misinya juga sukses, supaya lo bisa balik lagi ke rumah dengan selamat." Eren menjabat tangan Jean erat-erat dan menepuk bahunya dengan mantap. "Serius, gue berhutang banyak sama lo."

"Iya, santai aja kali." Jean langsung mundur selangkah ketika Eren mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda mau memeluk. Bukannya apa-apa, sih; cuma dia memang bukan tipe manusia sentimental yang gampang terbawa suasana. "Udah ya, gue pergi dulu. Bentar lagi briefingnya mulai."

Eren mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Jean tidak mendengar karena ia sudah keburu berbalik, dan sibuk dengan rencana di kepalanya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan Eren akan menunggu di sana sebelum sadar kalau dia tertipu; jadi lebih baik ia bergegas mengemasi barangnya dan pindah kamar ke _mess_ lantai dua.

 _Maaf-maaf saja ya, Eren, tapi bahkan di Undang-Undang tertulis kalau gelandangan menjadi tanggung jawab negara!_

.

.

.

.

 **SKYSWIMMERS**

Chapter III

 **( Awesome new cover by Fvvn.** _ **TYSM!**_ **)**

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang.

Seragam-seragam cokelat sekilas mengingatkan Eren pada Mikasa Ackerman, saudara angkatnya, yang selalu mengenakan setelan yang sama setiap kali pulang. _Ah, ngomong-ngomong… di mana ya dia sekarang?_ Apa sedang memimpin rapat strategi di suatu tempat? Atau mungkin malah sedang memimpin agresi? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Kemarin sih rasanya ia sempat menyebut-nyebut di India atau Vietnam, tapi sayang Eren tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

Dan entah kenapa, sekarang tiba-tiba Eren jadi merasa luar biasa apatis. Selama ini, ia cuma tahu bahwa gadis itu berstatus prajurit Angkatan Udara, yang lumayan cerdas dan memimpin sebuah unit yang _codename_ -nya sekilas kedengaran seperti bahasa asing. Yah, dari tindak tanduknya yang kalem dan terkesan _low-profile_ , siapa yang menyangka kalau rupanya posisi Mikasa di rantai komando lumayan tinggi?

Tapi gara-gara itu, Eren jadi sial.

( _Well,_ sebenarnya bukan salah Mikasa juga, sih. Hanya saja yang jelas, mulai sekarang, ia bersumpah tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan properti apapun yang berada di bawah kepemilikan Mikasa Ackerman.)

Satu jam, dua jam; Eren masih menunggu dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ia sudah tidak sabar menceritakan semua pengalamannya ke Armin dan teman-temannya di kampus (dengan memotong bagian-bagian tertentu yang dirasa 'tidak perlu', tentu saja). Mereka pasti akan menganggap ia keren. Atau bahkan kalau ceritanya cukup meyakinkan, barangkali ayah dan ibu pun akhirnya akan percaya kalau kemampuannya sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh di bawah sang saudara angkat… kalau saja diberi peluang yang sama.

(Oke, walaupun mungkin Eren juga butuh sedikit kolusi dengan Mikasa—sekedar supaya ceritanya lebih terfokus pada 'perburuan Titan terakhir' dan bukan pada 'kerusakan material luar biasa yang ditimbulkan oleh pilot fighter KW'.)

Tiga jam, Eren mulai bosan, tapi masih duduk di tempatnya.

Ia tidak tahu pesawat penjemputnya berangkat dari mana. Salahnya juga sih, tadi ia terlalu senang sampai tidak terpikir untuk bertanya macam-macam. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh ia sudah berpengalaman dengan _delay_ pesawat yang jauh lebih parah daripada ini… jadi apa salahnya bersabar sedikit. Yang penting tetap bisa pulang!

Empat jam, Eren mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar situ; tapi tidak berani pergi jauh-jauh karena barangkali tiba-tiba saja ia dipanggil. Lima jam, ia tertidur di kursi ruang tunggu.

Menit-menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya Eren sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa lama ia berada di sana—meski ia cukup yakin jam makan siang sudah lewat. Eren mulai khawatir jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada penjemputnya, atau mereka kembali lagi karena tidak menemukan dirinya, atau malah kembali dengan orang yang salah? Pemuda itu berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya-tanya—simply karena Jean bilang tidak akan ada yang tahu soal penyelamatannya ini kecuali orang-orang tertentu. Dia sih percaya-percaya saja.

Lagipula kemarin dia juga sudah pinjam ponsel Jean untuk menelepon ibunya di rumah. Setidaknya dengan begitu mereka tidak akan terlalu khawatir.

"Oi, Jaeger."

Panggilan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara langkah mendekat. Eren spontan membalikkan badan—tapi sayang, sosok yang datang bukanlah yang ia harapkan.

"Lho, Jean?"

Si pemuda berseragam datang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi aneh. _Marah? Sedih? Campuran antara keduanya?_ Eren tidak bisa menjelaskan. Rambutnya berantakan, dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat-erat. Tapi belum sempat Eren bertanya apa-apa, Jean langsung mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat pada lawan bicaranya untuk tutup mulut. "Diem. Nggak usah ngomong sebelum gue berubah pikiran."

"Eh? Udah selesai briefingnya?"

Eren bingung. Dan makin bingung lagi ketika Jean menarik lengan atasnya dengan sentakan kasar. "Ikut gue."

"Lah, mau ke mana? Nanti kalau orang yang jemput gue nyariin gue gimana? Kan lo sendiri yang bilang suruh tungguin!"

Jean tertegun sesaat. Wajahnya tertunduk untuk beberapa lama… sebelum kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang, dan mengerahkan segala kemampuannya unttuk mengatakan kalimat berikutnya:

"Maaf, tadi gue… bohong."

Eren mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Huh?"

"Nggak akan ada yang jemput lo, Eren," ujarnya dengan berat hati, "Sebenarnya…. kemarin malam sudah hari terakhir evakuasi. Awalnya lo masuk daftar korban hilang. Tapi barusan gue dapat berita kalau daftar itu nggak jadi dirilis ke media. Semua orang yang nggak ikut pesawat ke Melbourne… diasumsikan sudah tewas."

 _Dan sayangnya, nggak ada yang akan cukup peduli untuk mencari satu orang bocah ingusan, diantara ratusan ribu jiwa yang berada dalam bahaya._ Jean ingin menambahkan, tapi ekspresi wajah Eren saat itu membuatnya urung.

"T-tapi… tadi lo bilang—"

"Lo jadi orang jangan polos polos amat kenapa sih! Nurut banget dibohongin!" bentak Jean kemudian, membuat mata Eren membulat kaget karena intonasinya yang mendadak tinggi. "Makanya lain kali jangan gampang percaya sama orang asing! Masih untung lo ketemu gue—coba kalau ketemu orang nggak bener, lo bisa diapa-apain!"

Eren masih menatap Jean, setengah tidak percaya.

"Nggak, nggak mungkin. Lagian kemarin kan gue telepon keluarga gue di Melbourne, mereka pasti bisa lapor polisi kalau—"

"Itu cuma suara. Nggak akan membuktikan apa-apa soal keberadaan lo di sini. Nggak akan ada yang percaya."

"…."

Untuk sesaat, kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Antara Jean Kirschtein yang merasa bersalah tapi masih bersikeras kalau itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan dia; dan Eren Jaeger yang tidak terima ditipu mentah-mentah _. Jean kampret._ _Dikira kemarin dia pergi dari NY ke Alaska tinggal lenggang kangkung!? Kan enggak!_ Dia sudah mati-matian berusaha datang ke sini supaya bisa bertemu keluarganya lagi dengan badan utuh; tapi gara-gara si kuda, yang ada malah dia cuma nyasar makin jauh!

"Cih, sudah gue duga, orang kayak lo mana bisa dipercaya! Nggak butuh gue bantuan dari lo! Gue bisa pulang sendiri! Dan pokoknya kalau semua urusan Titan ini udah selesai, siap-siap aja lo dipanggil ke pengadilan!"

"Eh, lo itu udah kepepet masih songong aja, ya? Emang lo bisa apa? Masih mau nyari orang yang bisa lo bayar?" Jean mendecih. "Salah tempat! Yang ada lo ditipu, atau malah diculik dan dijual ke orang tua lo sendiri!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eren meninju hidung Jean. Emosinya memuncak. "Terus mau lo apa, hah?"

"WOI NGGAK USAH PAKE OTOT BISA KALI! Gue ngomong baik-baik!"

" _BAIK-BAIK,_ LO BILANG!?" Eren muntab. "Lo nyasarin gue separo benua dari rumah, separo bumi dari orang tua gue, dan lo ngerasa jadi malaikat? Udah sana pergi! Eneg gue liat muka lo lagi! Gue doain di jalan pesawat lo ketelen Titan!"

"Eh amit-amit! Dengerin dulu gue belum selesai ngomong!" ujar Jean sambil menangkup hidungnya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Lagian asal tahu aja, ya... semua yang bakal gue lakuin ini bukan buat lo, tapi buat keluarga lo!"

"Apa urusannya lo sama keluarga gue! Kenal juga kagak!"

"Terus kalau gue pergi, lo bisa apa? Nyolot banget sih jadi orang!"

"Tinggal lapor ke polisi sih! Bilang kalau gue kesasar, minta dianter! Beres kan!"

"Lo kira _base_ militer kek pangkalan ojek, bisa sembarangan nganterin orang? Kalau lo tanya gue, kemungkinan terbaik paling-paling lo harus nunggu pesawat kargo! Itu pun masih dua atau tiga bulan!"

Ekspresi Eren langsung melunak. _Nggak, nggak mungkin. Nggak mungkin dia bertahan di tempat ini selama itu—atau setidaknya tidak, kalau harus tinggal di mess menyedihkan yang dia tempati tadi malam. Bisa gila duluan dia!_

"Terus gimana, dong!"

"…Gue anterin lo pulang. "

Sampai sini, Eren mendadak _speechless_.

"Tapi sebelumnya… ada yang mesti diurus dulu," tambah Jean cepat. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa sembarangan bolos dari tugas, apalagi membawa kabur pesawat, tanpa sepengetahuan atasannya. Dan meskipun kemungkinannya kecil… tapi siapa tahu saja Kapten Levi bisa memberi solusi yang lebih baik. "Udah, sekarang gue yang tanggung jawab. Yok, ikut gue ke tempat bos."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu di sini."

Satu perintah, dan Eren langsung menurut. Ia bahkan tidak protes ketika kemudian Jean Kirschtein melepas epolet bintang dua di bahunya.

"Nih, simpen aja. Kurang ajar kalo lo pake ini, nipu banget," ujar Jean, kentara sekali masih sensi dengan benda itu. "Tapi sekarang pangkat lo lebih rendah dari hampir semua orang, jadi kalo ada yang lewat persis di depan lo, sapa "Selamat pagi, Sir!" sambil hormat. Oke?"

Eren mengangguk gagu. Memandang Jean Kirschtein yang kemudian berbalik membelakanginya dengan wajah bak terdakwa siap dieksekusi, punggung lurus dan tangan terkepal. Pintu kayu dengan plat elang emas diketuk tiga kali. Pemuda itu langsung masuk tanpa menunggu dipersilakan.

Dan sementara ia berdiri menghadap ruangan yang bertanda _'Dilarang Masuk kecuali Pejabat Berwenang'_ itu, Eren mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Ada sebuah LCD besar dipasang di dinding, menampilkan berita-berita. Isu kemunculan Titan masih jadi _headline_ paling panas akhir-akhir ini. Di channel itu, kamera tampak menyorot salah satu lokasi penampungan di Melbourne, dan jantung Eren langsung berdesir. Orang orang menyemut, memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya difungsikan sebagai pusat informasi darurat. Waktu itu, Eren bahkan setengah berharap bisa menemukan wajah yang dikenalnya ditengah-tengah kerumunan—

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, suara keras yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan membuyarkan fokusnya. Disusul pintu kayu yang mengayun terbuka, dan Jean Kirschtein yang melangkah gontai keluar ruangan.

"Eh, cepat sekali. Jadi… bagaimana?"

Jean tersenyum setengah hati. "Boleh. Besok sore kita berangkat."

Eren mengerutkan dahi. _Segampang itu?_ Mencurigakan. Lagipula raut muka si pilot juga tidak kelihatan seratus persen senang. Ia memicingkan mata; dan saat itulah, Eren tiba-tiba menyadari kalau ada satu spot kosong di dada kiri seragam Jean yang semula terisi atribut. Otomatis ia langsung mengecek jaketnya sendiri—dan akhirnya sadar apa yang hilang.

"Brifet lo mana?"

Jean kelihatan ragu sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Itu… punya gue ada di Kapten Levi."

"Kok gitu?"

"Ya nggak apa-apa. Dia kan bos gue. Suka-suka dia lah." Jean mengibaskan tangan. "Udahlah, yang penting gue dapet izin terbang. Sekarang tinggal nyari _copilot_ sukarela, kira-kira-siapa ya yang gampang diajak kerja sama?" tanya pemuda itu, lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa, Eren masih saja merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Jean, ambil aja brifet Mikasa nih. Buat gantiin punya lo."

"Eh sembarangan, punya orang lo kasih-kasih. Ketemu yang punya mampus gue," tolak Jean cepat, "Lagian brifet itu beda-beda levelnya; punya gue perunggu, yang punya sodara lo itu perak. Gila aja gue make atribut nggak sinkron."

"Boleh ya terbang nggak pake itu?"

"Boleh."

"Masih dianggep prajurit?"

"…Sekarang, masih."

"Terus habis ini lo masih ikut misi, kan?"

Jean melirik kesal ke pemuda yang berjalan di sebelah. Diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu, jengah juga ia lama-lama. "Nggaklah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena misinya juga besok. Jadi kecuali gue bisa membelah diri, gue harus milih salah satu; nggak bisa dua-duanya."

Kemudian hening. Eren lalu menunduk, kelihatan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Jean memandang ke depan, mengabaikan bocah berambut cokelat itu dan tetap melangkah menuju kamar. Jam makan sudah lewat, tapi dia tidak lapar. Pikirannya sendiri campur aduk—antara merasa heroik dan merasa tolol; karena kok mau-mau saja ia mengorbankan karirnya orang yang baru saja dia kenal...

"Gue nggak mau." Eren berceletuk tiba-tiba. Langkahnya terhenti. Jean menoleh bingung.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Gue nggak mau dianter pulang."

Untuk sesaat, Jean masih berusaha memproses kalimat antitesis itu—sebelum akhirnya kesabarannya habis juga. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mencengkeram kerah Eren dan mengguncang bocah itu. "Eh, mau lo apa sih sebenarnya!? Kemarin mewek-mewek maksa dianter pulang, sekarang gilirin gue anter nggak mau! Lo main-main sama gue?!"

Eren mendorong Jean mundur. Pemuda itu terhuyung. "Ya gue nggak mau lah, kalau gara-gara gue lo jadi kena masalah!" sentaknya. Eren punya firasat kalau masalah diantara Jean dan Kapten Levi bukan cuma sekedar soal kepemilikan brifet. Dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan sistem militer, jadi ia tidak tahu masalah apa tepatnya… tapi yang jelas, ini serius. "Udah lo pergi aja sana! Mending gue tunggu sampai keluarga gue kirim tim pencari!"

Wajah Jean merah padam. Tangannya mengepal. "Nunggu tim pencari, hah? Bodoh, mau sampai kapan? Sampai lebaran titan?" Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang dilipat sembarangan dari saku jaketnya. Lalu menyorongkan benda itu ke dada Eren dengan kasar. "Lo masih nggak percaya! Nih, lihat, nama lo sudah masuk daftar korban dari NY! Makanya optimis itu kira kira!"

"A-apa?"

"Trus rencana lo apa, hah? Nelpon minta jemput? Berani taruhan, sampai ubanan juga nggak bakal ada yang percaya!" semburnya—sebelum sadar kalau mereka berdua mulai jadi pusat perhatian. Jean lalu menarik napas, menenangkan diri. "Udah, ini gue udah dikasih izin. Lagian gue juga nggak mungkin balik lagi ke Sir Levi dan minta brifet gue dikembaliin. Mau ditaruh di mana muka gue nanti. Yok lah."

Yah, setidaknya Jean akan mencatat ini sebagai rekor penerbangan terjauh di sepanjang karirnya yang pendek.

Tapi memang dasar Eren; bukannya berterima kasih, bocah itu malah melengos pergi dan tanpa permisi, langsung mendobrak masuk ke ruangan para petinggi. Kontan saja Jean terbelalak kaget.

"MANA DI SINI YANG NAMANYA LEVI!?"

Otomatis, otak Jean langsung membunyikan sirine tanda bahaya—dan memerintahkan diri untuk segera membekap Eren dan menyeret bocah setengah nggak waras itu keluar ruangan. Tapi entah kenapa, waktu itu Jean bahkan terlalu bengong untuk berbuat apa-apa.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan orang-orang. Rapat para pejabat, tampaknya. Tapi berkat Eren, seluruh pembicaraan langsung terputus, semua kepala serempak menoleh ke sang pemuda berambut cokelat acak-acakan yang berdiri di depan ruangan. (Meski untung saja,tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan satu prajurit yang mengintip sambil menatap horor dari balik pintu kayu.)

Untuk sesaat, Jean berharap mereka mengabaikan Eren dan kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tapi sayang, kali ini doanya tidak terkabul. Jantungnya serasa copot begitu kemudian dari keheningan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar derit kaki kursi yang terdorong ke belakang. Lalu disusul sesosok pria yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan. Pria itu berambut hitam, berwajah bosan dan bertubuh pendek; menatap ke si tamu tak diundang selama beberapa detik sambil menelengkan kepalanya (dengan terjemahan ekspresi yang terbaca jelas sekali oleh Jean: _"Manusia imbisil dari mana lagi ini?"_ ).

Tapi alih-alih langsung ngomel-ngomel sadis seperti perkiraannya, sang pria berepolet bintang tiga malah cuma berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju Eren Jaeger—yang entah bagaimana masih bisa bergeming di tempat tanpa gemetar sedikit pun.

"Aku Levi," sapanya dengan nada rendah yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, begitu mereka berdua berhadapan. Jean menelan ludah, kagum dengan nyali Eren yang luar biasa besar—tapi di saat yang sama juga mengutuk ketidakbecusannya membaca situasi. Kapten Levi bersedekap, kentara sekali matanya mengecek bahu Eren sebelum ia bicara lagi. "Ada perlu apa, kadet?"

Nadanya datar, terlepas dari penekanannya pada kata _kadet_ , yang sudah pasti membuat Eren menyadari tiga bintang berjajar di masing-masing epolet Levi. Jean agak kaget juga sih melihat pria yang biasanya dingin itu tidak langsung menggampar Eren—yang nekat betul pasang muka super songong—dengan asbak. Tapi setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Eren selanjutnya, membuat Jean semakin mantap untuk menceburkan diri ke Atlantik, dan tidak pernah lagi berurusan dengan para petinggi angkatan udara.

"Aku mau brifet temanku dikembalikan."

Levi memiringkan kepala sedikit, tapi wajahnya datar. "Hmm. Teman yang mana yang sedang kita bicarakan ini?"

"Kirschtein. Jean Kirschtein."

Yang disebut namanya serasa mau mati.

"Oh, kurasa aku pernah dengar…."

"Tentu saja! Dia orang yang barusan menemuimu, meminta izin mengantar korban insiden New York ke Melbourne."

"Ah, ya,ya. Kurasa aku ingat." Levi mengusap dagu. " _Well_ , kau teman yang baik, kadet... tapi aku khawatir kau belum begitu memahami bagaimana cara kerja rantai komando di sini. Prajurit Kirschtein sudah mengambil pilihan yang kuberikan, jadi masalah sudah selesai dan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak butuh tahu bagaimana seorang kadet sepertimu bisa sampai ke sini; tapi kau akan ikut penerbangan selanjutnya ke Base Merc, dan melanjutkan pendidikanmu di akademi..." kata Levi, melirik sekilas ke jaket si pemuda untuk melihat namanya. Tapi kemudian, ia tertegun sejenak.

"...Huh? Namamu …."

Jean melongo. Ikut bingung untuk beberapa saat… sebelum akhirnya ngeh juga kalau tag nama di dada kiri Kapten Levi, bertuliskan _ACKERMAN L._ Sementara di jaket Eren, _ACKERMAN M._

 _Astaga, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Pantas saja nama Ackerman kedengarannya tidak asing!_ batin Jean sambil menepuk dahi, mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukankah kemarin Eren sempat bilang kalau itu jaket saudaranya? Berarti secara tidak langsung, Eren masih satu keluarga dengan Levi? Atau bagaimana? Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Konspirasi macam apa ini?

Jean tidak tahu apa insiden itu bisa berdampak baik atau buruk, mengingat kalau sepanjang sejarah, Kapten Levi anti sekali dengan KKN. Tapi dari gesturnya yang dengan curiga menyipitkan mata dan mengerutkan alis, jelas sekali kalau Levi tidak mengenal (atau setidaknya, tidak ingat) pada manusia yang satu ini. Bahkan caranya memandang Eren dari atas ke bawah, bagi Jean kelihatan seperti dia sedang menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan... apakah mungkin pemuda di depannya ini adalah si Ackerman M entah siapa itu yang barusan operasi plastik.

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?"

Sampai di sini, setengah mati Jean berharap Eren tidak menyebutkan nama aslinya. Karena kalau Kapten Levi tahu ini adalah si penumpang ilegal dari New York, bisa bisa tujuan pesawat pengantarnya diganti dari Melbourne ke Samudera Hindia. Salah siapa kurang ajar pada bos besar! Ini sih namanya dikasih hati minta jantung!

Dan detik itu juga, Jean langsung berharap ada Titan yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit. Hanya supaya semua ke-awkward-an yang tak tertahankan di ruangan itu bisa berakhir. Tapi sebelum dia sempat memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, tiba tiba saja Jean sudah menemukan dirinya ikut mendobrak masuk, memosisikan diri diantara Eren dan sang kapten sambil menghormat dengan sikap sempurna.

(…sebuah tindakan bodoh yang langsung ia sesali di detik berikutnya.)

"Maaf, Sir! Izin menjelaskan!" Sayang, sudah terlambat untuk mundur. "Sebenarnya… sayalah yang bertanggung jawab untuk—"

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Seorang gadis berwajah oriental tiba-tiba saja melangkah mendekat, memotong kalimat Jean dengan suara yang tidak kalah lantang. Jean bengong, lagi. Tapi kali ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan... adalah karena terpesona dengan rambut indah yang berkibar di depan matanya.

….Dan Eren pun sejenak terlupakan.

Levi mengangkat alis. "Oh. Ackerman dari pihakmu, rupanya. Sudah kuduga," ujarnya dengan nada bosan. "Oh, bahkan inisial kalian sama."

"M-Mikasa? Kau di sini?!"

(' _Oh… ternyata namanya Mikasa, ya,'_ )

"Seorang prajurit menerima perintah dari dari kaptennya, bukan dari saudaranya," ujar Levi, mengabaikan dua pemuda yang sama-sama mendadak tablo di belakangnya. Yang satu dengan mata bulat persis kucing baru dipungut dari got, dan satunya lagi dengan ekspresi lovey-dovey minta dicium hidung pesawat.

"Eren bukan prajurit." Mikasa bersedekap. Jean menghela nafas, sedikit lega karena akhirnya bukan ia yang harus mengatakan kalimat itu." Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau mengirim dia ke manapun, kecuali ke orangtua kami."

….Wow. _Savage._

Gadis itu lalu melirik ke Eren, dengan tatapan yang jelas sekali meneriakkan 'Demi Tuhan, Eren, BAGAIMANA KAU BISA SAMPAI NYASAR KE SINI!?'

"Ini Eren Jaeger, saudara angkatku. Dia warga sipil. Aku sendiri yang mengantarnya ke bandara di hari ketiga evakuasi. Dia harusnya ada di Melbourne bersama keluarga Jaeger sejak dua hari yang lalu… tapi kemudian seseorang memasukkannya ke daftar korban tewas. " Bahkan Mikasa sendiri pun tampak tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi; tapi kelihatannya, buat dia membela Eren adalah prioritas mutlak. "Cek saja semua databasemu kalau kau tidak percaya."

Jean berusaha menyelipkan diri di antara pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya... ini hanya sedikit kesalahan teknis—"

"Salahku. Ceritanya panjang. Tapi singkatnya: ini cuma salah paham… yang kemudian jadi agak sedikit rumit."

Dan Jean kaget juga karena akhirnya di depan para petinggi ini, Eren Jaeger untuk yang pertama kali, mau legowo dengan mengakui kesalahannya sendiri. Terlebih ketika ia mengeluarkan sepasang evolet dari sakunya.

"Oh. Jadi ini yang kaumaksud dengan… 'orang penting yang harus degera diantar ke pengungsian'?" kata Levi sarkastis, " _Hiperbola._ Kukira dari semua orang, kaulah mestinya yang paling tahu kalau kita punya isu yang lebih besar daripada seorang anak yang terpisah dari orangtuanya, prajurit Kirschtein. Dan Ackerman, sebenarnya kami sudah sepakat soal ini. Kau boleh pergi."

"Tidak". Mikasa bersikeras. Ia mengambil brifet perunggu dari tangan Levi, lalu menyorongkannya ke Jean. "Katakan di depanku, aku mau dengar. Atau tidak sama sekali."

Levi memutar mata. Setengah hati menjelaskan situasinya. "Prajurit Kirschtein yang akan bertanggungjawab atas kecerobohannya. Tapi setelah itu, dia akan langsung dikembalikan ke Base Merc dengan catatan khusus: melarikan diri dari tugas. Dan karena itu, izin terbangnya harus dicabut sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan. "

Mikasa tampak tidak terima. "Sebentar, sebentar. Kau… mempercayakan nyawa saudaraku ke pilot yang baru lulus pelatihan!? Yang benar saja!"

Sampai sini, Jean tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau tersinggung. Tapi sekarang, ia jadi mulai paham kenapa Eren bisa songong setengah mampus. _Back up_ -nya saja singa betina kayak gini!

"Dia saudaraku. Aku bertanggung jawab pada kedua orangtuaku untuk menjaganya seumur hidup; jadi aku sendiri yang akan memastikan Eren menginjakkan kaki dengan selamat ke Melbourne." Mikasa mendelik ke arah Levi. Bunga api imajiner meletup diantara mereka berdua. "Dan selama itu, lebih baik kau cari saja _navigator_ baru. Semoga berhasil."

"Mikasa, aku bukan anak kecil—"

"DIAM, EREN."

"Ackerman. Kurasa kau tahu kalau ini termasuk ke dalam tindakan insubordinasi—"

"Dan kau mau apa? Mencabut izin terbangku? Aku tidak peduli." Mikasa melepas brifetnya sendiri, dan Jean langsung mengagumi dedikasi gadis ini. Diletakkannya benda itu di meja dengan gebrakan tegas, membuat mereka jadi tontonan seisi ruangan. "Maaf, tapi kita semua punya prioritas, Levi."

"Jaga bicaramu. "

Lalu Mikasa berbalik, dan Jean langsung melongo ketika gadis itu menarik kerah belakang Eren begitu saja.

"Uh… apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Jean, ragu-ragu—karena tingkatan si Mikasa ini pun masih satu bintang di bawah Levi. Nekat juga dia kalau mempertaruhkan posisinya yang sudah di atas awan, cuma demi satu orang bocah tanggung yang luar biasa berisik kayak petasan tahun baru.

Mikasa meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Tunggu saja sampai hitungan ketiga."

 _(Satu—)_

"Mikasa, kau bisa dipecat! Apa nanti kata ayah dan ibu!" marah Eren, meski masih dalam volume rendah karena mereka belum jauh dari pintu. "Tidak bisa ya negosiasi pakai cara yang lebih halus!?"

"Kan kau sendiri yang mulai bertindak barbar, Eren…."

 _(Dua—)_

"Mikasa, sungguh, aku tidak keberatan dipulangkan ke akademi," bisik Jean. Karena terbawa suasana, ia jadi lupa kalau ia harusnya memanggil atasannya dengan nama belakang. Tapi waktu itu yang ada di pikirannya cuma rasa bersalah, apalagi yang membelanya seorang perempuan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh ini—"

"Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu, tapi untuk Eren. Lagipula Levi tidak akan berani macam-macam."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau yakin?"

 _(Satu.)_

"Oi, Ackerman!"

Meski hanya satu nama yang dipanggil, tapi dua pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya pun refleks ikut-ikutan menoleh. Mereka belum terlalu jauh dari pintu, dan dari sana terlihat sesosok pria pendek melangkah mendekat. Baru ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter, Levi melemparkan benda kecil yang berkilau emas ke udara—beruntung, Mikasa cukup cekatan untuk menangkapnya.

"Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana melakukan penawaran, huh?" Suaranya rendah, membuat Jean merinding. "Tapi jangan senang dulu. Karena kalau nanti aku sudah menemukan penggantimu, pasti aku akan dengan senang hati menerima tantangan semacam itu."

Kemudian, mata Levi beralih dari Mikasa ke pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya. Sang pilot langsung terkesiap. "Dan kau, Kirschtein… surat jalanmu bisa diambil nanti sore di ruanganku."

Terbata-bata, Jean menjawab perintah Levi—masih setengah tidak percaya kalau taktik Mikasa yang kelihatannya cari mati itu rupanya bisa berhasil juga (meski ia tidak akan ambil resiko untuk mencobanya, tentu saja).

"E-eh… iya, Sir..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ren, Mikasa itu beneran sodara lo?"

"Iyalah. Kenapa emang?"

"Kok nggak mirip elo sih. Dia kayak bidadari, lo kayak tuyul. Udah berisik, songong, rese lagi."

Satu jitakan sadis mendarat di kepala Jean. "Masalah buat lo!?"

"Sekali ini beneran sirik deh gue. Keluarga lo blasteran Jepang?"

Eren mulai jengkel. Jijik juga dia lama-lama melihat ekspresi Jean—yang kelihatan sekali kalau otaknya sedang mengkhayal ke mana-mana. "Enggak, dia saudara angkat gue. Orang tuanya tentara juga, tapi sudah meninggal lama. Ayah kerja di rumah sakit waktu itu, jadi waktu tahu Mikasa ternyata sudah yatim piatu… akhirnya dia diadopsi sekalian."

Jean masih mau kepo lebih lanjut, tapi kemudian suara perempuan yang memanggil Eren dari kejauhan membuatnya urung.

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah ke arah Mikasa, yang masih dengan seragam lengkapnya berdiri di depan sebuah pesawat kecil berwarna silver.

"Ah, kau Prajurit Kirschtein?"tanyanya.

Jean langsung mengangguk sok berwibawa. Eren ingin muntah di tempat, tapi takut nanti diikat dan dibekap di bagasi pesawat waktu perjalanan pulang.

"Iya. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas saudaramu," ujar Jean, "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku peringkat lima lulusan terbaik, kok. Aku akan memastikan Eren sampai ke Melbourne dengan selamat."

Mikasa mengangguk-angguk, lalu melirik seragam lawan bicaranya. Eren menduga ada salah satu label di jaketnya yg menandakan divisi Jean, karena kemudian gadis itu berkata, "Maaf, kau belum bisa ikut misi ketiga besok. Skuad Rouge atau Sirion?"

"Sirion."

"Pasukanku, kalau begitu," ujar Mikasa. Jean langsung cemberut. Kentara sekali kalau ia tidak suka didominasi oleh gadis yang ia suka. Tapi kalau mau wanita yang lebih submisif, mestinya dia cari di tempat lain! "Tapi justru bagus. Tenang saja, aku akan mengusahakan kau tidak akan kena sanksi… dengan satu syarat."

Jean mengangguk paham. Ia akan memastikan Eren bertemu dengan keluarganya tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Mana tahu ayah atau ibunya kepincut menjadikan dia sebagai menantu. _Yah, namanya juga usaha._

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh adik ipar, gimana ACnya? Kurang dingin? Atau terlalu dingin? Remot TV ada di sebelah kiri lo tuh, kalau mau nonton DVD."

Eren yang sedang menikmati sodanya sambil lihat-lihat pemandangan dari atas awan, langsung menyemburkan minuman itu lewat hidung. "Dih, najis! Lo kalau mimpi kira kira dong! Realistis dikit!"

"Suka-suka gue sih!"

Eren masygul. "Nggak! Mau lo ngelamar Mikasa sambil kayang diatas pesawat pun, nggak bakal gue restuin!" teriaknya, sedekat mungkin ke mikrofon yang menghubungkan kabin dengan kokpit.

"Hahahahahahaha." _Bahagia banget ketawanya, kampret._

Memutuskan bahwa ia masih belum sanggup membayangkan saudara angkatnya berdiri bareng Jean Kirschtein di pelaminan, Eren akhirnya membelokkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh, Jean. Ngomong-ngomong… ini pesawatnya beda sama yang kemarin, ya?"

"Iyalah. Nggak level kali nganterin orang udik kayak lo pake Sirion. Tapi pake Rescario juga udah hebat banget kali. Mujur banget sih hidup lo... ini sih setipe sama jet pribadinya perdana menteri. "

Eren tertawa congkak. "Tuh kan, berarti gue beneran orang VVIP! Hahaha."

"Geer banget lo, tuyul! Sodara lo yang VVIP!"

Interior pesawat yang ditempati Eren itu memang bisa dibilang mewah; hanya berisi enam kursi berlapis beludru dengan fasilitas _lux_ super lengkap. Tapi entah kenapa, Eren tetap saja sedikit kecewa ketika ia harus duduk di kursi penumpang. Kursi _copilot_ di sebelah Jean sudah diisi oleh orang lain: seorang gadis ceria berambut cokelat yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sasha Brauss. Dan kalau dilihat dari wajahnya yang ramah sih, Eren yakin, kokpit akan sedamai dunia sebelum negara api menyerang.

"Oi, Eren, pakai sabuk pengaman gih. Kalo lo kenapa-napa, habis idup gue sepulang dari Aussie. Hahaha."

Eren sudah siap membalas dengan sarkasme, sebelum kemudian sadar kalau line komunikasinya dimatikan. Untuk beberapa saat dia menunggu Jean mengajaknya bicara lagi, tapi ternyata tidak. _Mungkin dia sudah capek bicara? Atau memang pilot lebih suka ketenangan? Entahlah._

Walhasil, Eren sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Eren Jaeger, disambut dengan tangis haru kedua orangtuanya.

Dan di sana, akhirnya Jean menyadari kalau rupanya Eren tidak sepenuhnya berbohong ketika dia bilang kalau dia putra keluarga terpandang. Buktinya, Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger langsung menawarkan cek dengan nominal yang luar biasa untuk ukuran sebuah ucapan terima kasih—meski Jean dan Sasha terpaksa menolaknya karena bertentangan dengan kode etik ("Duh, sayang ya! Padahal uang sebanyak itu kan bisa dipakai buat beli berkarung-karung kentang rebus!" / "Iya Sha, terus habis itu lo yang direbus.").

Sesuai dengan prosedur, kedua pilot diizinkan menginap dulu di Melbourne selama satu malam sebelum keesokan harinya kembali ke markas. Dan karena satu atau lain hal, ia akhirnya menerima tawaran untuk menumpang di rumah penampungan sementara tempat Eren tinggal.

(Meski sumpah, Jean sama sekali tidak tahu apa Eren memang tulus atau sengaja pakai majas litotes ketika dia bilang 'penampungan'; karena kemudian yang ada dia malah jadi bengong bak orang idiot waktu sampai di tempat mereka—yang rupanya, adalah satu rumah besar dengan fasilitas lengkap... yang kebetulan memang salah satu aset properti keluarga Jaeger di luar kontinen.)

"Jean. Minta nomor HP lo dong. Atau alamat gitu."

Malam harinya, mereka berdua ada kesempatan ngobrol. Eren yang sekarang sudah pulang ke rumah, kelihatan lebih bahagia daripada monyet di kerajaan pisang. Sementara Jean masih saja merengut sepanjang hari, merutuki kesempatannya yang hilang. Yah, malam itu, mestinya ia bersama dua ratus prajurit lainnya berangkat bertugas...

"…Jean?"

"Kalo mau modusin orang, basa basi dikit kek. Jangan main seruduk gitu, payah banget sih."

Eren menggeser duduknya menjauh. "Dih apaan sih lo. Populasi cewek di dunia masih tiga milyar kali."

"Hahaha. " Sang pilot tertawa garing, sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Eh, tapi... gue nggak ada nomor tetap, nih."

"Lho, kok nggak ada?"

"Gue sih nomaden, Ren. Ikut perintah bos," jawabnya, "Soalnya gue masih junior; kalau ibarat permainan catur, gue ini pion… bidak paling kecil yang selalu ditaruh di garis depan. Jadi nomor gue juga ganti-ganti, tergantung wilayah. Toh kalau ada kerjaan, biasanya ada panggilan langsung dari atasan di markas."

"Yah, terus keluarga lo kalau ngontak lo biasanya pakai apa?"

"Gue udah nggak ada keluarga, Ren. Makanya gue ikut aja diperintah kemana-mana, karena memang udah nggak ada tempat buat pulang."

Eren langsung terdiam. "Oh. Maaf ya," ujarnya, "Gue nggak tahu."

"Iya iya, santai aja. Lagian buat apa juga sih lo minta. Udah beda benua juga kita, nggak bakal ketemu lagi."

"Yah kan siapa tahu nanti gue butuh ojek pesawat, kalo gue mau jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Hahaha."

"Kupret."

"Iya maaf maaf, gue serius nih. Trus… beneran gue nggak bisa ketemu lo lagi?"

"Mungkin bisa sih… nanti kalau gue dateng ke rumah lo ngelamar Mikasa. Hahaha."

"Lo belum pernah ngerasain gamparan gue ya? Sekali hantam koma lo tujuh hari tujuh malem!"

"Iya iya, becanda. Gue tahu diri juga sih." Jean tertawa lepas, dan menggebuk punggung Eren dengan kekuatan berlebihan. "Yakali gue barani godain atasan. Mau ngajak dia bicara aja, gue mesti ambil jarak dua meter dulu sambil hormat. Hahaha."

"…."

"Gue tahu gue ngangenin. Tapi nggak usah nangis gitulah."

"Siapa juga yang nangis! Ini udaranya dingin, mata gue cuma berembun!"

Eren langsung memalingkan muka. Jean tertawa lagi. Jeda sejenak... lalu ia menghela napas panjang.

"Eh, udah malem nih... gue tidur duluan ya. Besok pagi mesti siap-siap. Lo juga, Eren, jangan begadang lama-lama."

Pemuda tinggi itu pun kemudian berdiri, meninggalkan rekannya yang masih bersandar di kursi beranda. Sementara Eren sendiri memutuskan dia belum mengantuk, dan akan duduk di sana dulu sebentar lagi. _Ah, senang rasanya bisa pulang._ Bukan rumah yang biasa ia tinggali, memang; tapi sepanjang kedua orangtuanya ada di sana, bagian manapun penjuru dunia tetap bisa disebut rumah, kan?

Ya, dia pulang. Dan pengalamannya, berakhir di sini.

Ia akan merindukan adrenalin dan semua ketegangan yang pernah ia alami kemarin, tentu saja... tapi kadang, hal-hal terbaik cukup terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Yah, memang sih dia tidak sehebat Mikasa, tapi paling tidak keluarga Jaeger pun akan punya cerita sendiri soal seorang pemuda yang pernah jadi _fighter_ _pilot_ dadakan tanpa secuil pun pendidikan formal. Dan ia yakin, cerita itu akan kedengaran makin hebat dari generasi ke generasi.

 _Ah, tentu saja... kalau saja hari itu ia tidak bertemu Jean Kirschtein, barangkali hidupnya tidak akan pernah semenarik ini._ Satu hari saja, rupanya bisa merubah pandangannya terhadap begitu banyak hal.

Mungkin nanti kalau dia punya anak, Eren akan menceritakan semua pengalamannya; sedetil-detilnya. Mungkin ia juga akan menghasut mereka supaya mau bercita-cita jadi pilot. Mungkin Grisha dan Carla tidak akan merestui cucunya mengikuti jejak Mikasa mengambil profesi itu ( _sudah cukup mereka berkali-kali nyaris kena serangan jantung gara-gara anak gadisnya, terima kasih_ ); tapi Eren tidak keberatan berdebat seumur hidup dengan mereka. Atau bahkan mungkin… ia akan menamai salah satu anak lelakinya seperti pemuda pemberani itu. _Hmm… Jean Jaeger, kedengarannya tidak buruk, kan?_

Mikasa akan heran, tapi dia tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa. Sedangkan si Kirschtein pasti akan langsung jemawa setengah mati kalau dia tahu; tapi tentu saja… _dia tidak perlu tahu._

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 _(Selamat tinggal, Jean Kirschtein._

 _Terima kasih banyak.)_

.

.

.

.

 **P. S:** Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!


End file.
